A Wedding Story
by gluglug
Summary: Complete! His sister’s wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING! Rating is precautionary.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Wedding Story  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING – I'm not specifying which parts are spoilers so read at your own risk!  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
---------  
  
Luke was trying to relax in his apartment after a long day at the diner when the telephone rang. He groaned, thinking it might be Nicole wanting to know why he wasn't coming to spend the night at their place, again. He picked up the phone, readying another excuse.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Luke!" A familiar female voice spoke excitedly.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Yeah, it's your crazy sister! Although, I'm now your crazy engaged sister!"  
  
"What? Wow."  
  
"Yeah, exactly. TJ proposed last night, it was so romantic. We were at the Renaissance Fair in upstate New York and he proposed to me at my booth. He told me he was looking for some jewelry to give a special lady in his life and before I knew it he was on one knee holding a diamond ring!"  
  
"So you're getting married."  
  
"Boy, you're really observant. You don't sound so excited."  
  
"Sorry. I'm happy for you Liz, really. It's just that I wasn't too thrilled when I met TJ or Gary or whatever his name is, but he seems to be genuine. Although the guy thinks I'm a dick."  
  
Liz laughed. "No he doesn't. He told me about that and I said that you were just being protective of me. But I think you guys are going to be great brothers-in-law."  
  
Luke groaned inwardly thinking of having to pal around with TJ but tried to be happy for Liz.  
  
"So when's the big day?"  
  
"Well, TJ and I have a break from the fair circuit coming up soon and we'd like to get married in Stars Hollow on in early May, probably the first. We're thinking of having a very simple wedding, just family and friends, maybe in the town gazebo or something like that."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Well, we don't see any reason to wait. Neither of us is getting any younger....oh and Luke, I wanted to ask you something..."  
  
"Do you need me to pay for the wedding?"  
  
"Oh, no! I would never dream of that, you've done so much for me already. What I wanted to ask you was...would you give me away at my wedding?"  
  
Luke wasn't expecting this and was touched. "Of course I will."  
  
"Oh thank you! You don't know what that means to me. I wish Dad was here to do it but since he isn't I can't think of anyone else in the family I'd want to give me away."  
  
The word 'family' made Luke think of a certain surly nephew. "Oh, is Jess coming to the wedding?"  
  
"Jess? I don't know. I haven't told him about this yet, he's next on my list."  
  
"Oh, then I should let you go finish."  
  
"Well, you should receive my wedding invitation soon. I'll make sure to send it to "Mr and Mrs. Luke Danes. I can't wait to meet my new sister-in- law but I don't even know her name."  
  
"It's Nicole."  
  
"Nicole." Liz repeated. "Oh and before I forget, I would also like to invite your friend Lorelai."  
  
Luke was surprised. "Really, why?"  
  
"Oh, I just really liked her when I met her, I felt like we connected. Can I have her address?"  
  
Luke gave the address, wondering what it was going to be like to have both Nicole and Lorelai at his sister's wedding.  
  
"Well, I gotta get going, Luke. I'll give you a call closer to the wedding date. Love ya."  
  
"Bye, Liz."  
  
Luke hung up the phone and shook his head. So his sister was getting married after all these years. He truly hoped that TJ was the one who would take care of her and make her happy. That's all he really wanted for her anyway. Now if only he could fix his own mess of a marriage.  
  
TBC 


	2. If you can’t stand the heat, get out of

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 2 (If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen)  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
---------------------  
  
A couple of weeks later, Lorelai entered the diner looking a little harried. The Inn was due to open in less than a month and there were still a million things to do.  
  
"Coffee to go!" She barked at Luke as she plopped herself on a stool, looking through her organizer.  
  
"Where are your manners? You don't get served unless you say the magic word." Luke smirked.  
  
"Coffee to go, please." Lorelai replied with a fake smile.  
  
Luke retrieved her coffee and handed her a to-go cup. "So how's the Inn?"  
  
Lorelai groaned as she looked at her calendar. "Construction's just about done but furnishing is starting and it's a mess. The beds are coming from North Carolina, the TVs are coming from Japan and I'm going crazy trying to schedule delivery times. I'm trying to avoid another Canadian sink incident....and by the way I got an invitation to your sister's wedding."  
  
"What does my sister's wedding have to do with the Inn?"  
  
"Nothing, just stream of consciousness. So Liz is marrying her etch-a- sketch boyfriend? The guy who called YOU a dick?" Lorelai stifled a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, although he's really not so bad, even with the etch-a-sketch. I think he is IT for her... so you going?"  
  
"I'm not sure, her wedding is right before the Inn opening. But I want to - I really liked her when I met her. I'll try to make the ceremony, if not the reception."  
  
"Well whatever you can make, I'm sure Liz will appreciate it."  
  
"Oh, before I go. Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
"I'm hoping you could do some final inspection on some things at the Inn. The aforementioned Canadian sink, the railings, and a few other random items?"  
  
"No problem. I'll come by later today."  
  
"You rock! Thanks Luke!"  
  
And with a smile on her face Lorelai left the diner. Luke smirked as he watched her go.  
  
Later that afternoon, Luke entered the Inn, toolbox in hand. The place was filled with some of Tom's construction crew, delivery folks and Michel chattering away on a cell phone, sounding impatient.  
  
Luke spotted Sookie coming from the kitchen and she came over to him. "Luke, thank God, you're here."  
  
"Well, God gave me the message. What's going on here?"  
  
"This place is total chaos. The mattress company sent the wrong size mattresses, and our kitchen sink isn't hooked up properly. There's no way I can run a kitchen without a working sink. I'm hoping you can take a look at it."  
  
"Well, I'm no plumber but I'll see what I can do." Luke went into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks, I'll tell Lorelai that you're here."  
  
Sookie went outside to find Lorelai. She was at the stable interviewing a handsome young man.  
  
"So far we only have Cletus and Desdemona, but we may get more in the future, if the guests demand them. We'll need someone to groom and feed the horses, and teach horseback riding....."  
  
"Lorelai, sorry to bother you...."  
  
"John, this is Sookie St. James, my partner."  
  
"Hello, beautiful inn you've got here." John said.  
  
"Thanks, John. Nice to meet you. Uh, Lorelai, I need to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"John, this won't take too long. Why don't you spend some time getting to know the horses? I'll be right back."  
  
Lorelai joined Sookie and they walked back into the Inn.  
  
"So, getting back in the saddle I see?" Sookie said, waggling her eyebrows.  
  
"So what? He's cute. A good-looking stable hand will bring us business. But I'm not planning on dating him."  
  
"So, you're over your break-up with Jason?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Why, are you trying to set me up?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I just know some nice guys who might be interested, but if you're not ready...."  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't ready. I mean, if I meet someone nice, then maybe...."  
  
Sookie clapped her hands. "Oh goody! Well, I'll let you finish with John, the hunky horse guy. Oh and by the way, Luke's here. He's looking at our sink."  
  
"Good, I'll see you in a bit."  
  
A few minutes later, Lorelai finished her interview and returned to the kitchen. Luke was under the sink tinkering away and Sookie was chatting with a nebbishy looking man near the food preparation area.  
  
"Lorelai, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Shel Sauceman, our new poultry supplier. He raises free-range chickens and doesn't use antibiotics...oh and he's recently divorced."  
  
"Nice to meet you Shel...something tells me that the last thing has nothing to do with the first two."  
  
Shel laughed. "You're witty. I like witty women...witty and pretty women. Hah, I made a rhyme."  
  
"Yeah, and you're also a poet. Will you excuse us for a minute?"  
  
Lorelai pulled Sookie over towards the door. "Are you trying to set me up?"  
  
"Well you just said if you met someone nice, Shel's nice...."  
  
"Sookie, he looks like Woody Allen!"  
  
"Well some women find him sexy!"  
  
"Do I look like Soon-Yi to you?"  
  
"Oh just give him a chance, I have to check on something with Michel."  
  
Lorelai turned back to Shel, hoping he hadn't overheard. Under the sink, Luke dropped one of his wrenches, reminding her that he was still in the room.  
  
"Listen Lorelai, I was wondering if you'd like to..." Shel began.  
  
Lorelai had an idea, cutting him off. "Shel, have you met Luke?"  
  
"Who's Luke?"  
  
Lorelai walked over to the sink and nudged Luke with her foot. "Get up." She whispered.  
  
Luke got up from underneath the sink, gave her a confused look and wiped his hands with a rag.  
  
"Shel, this is Luke. He's my special friend." Lorelai said, caressing Luke's left shoulder.  
  
Luke and Shel exchanged greetings. Lorelai leaned into Luke, pressing herself against the front of his jeans. She then took his hands and encircled them around her waist. Luke thought he was dreaming. Lorelai absently stroked the exposed skin of his forearms, making the hairs stand up on end.  
  
"You know, renovating this Inn has been a complete nightmare. If it weren't for Luke's help, I don't know what I would've done. Luke, have I thanked you recently for all you've done for me?"  
  
Luke felt the temperature in the room shoot up at least 10 degrees. "Uh, no, you haven't."  
  
Lorelai turned her head so she was looking into his eyes. She gave him her best loving, seductive look and lowered her voice. "Thank you."  
  
Luke's face flushed but he shot her a look like she was nuts. "You're welcome."  
  
Shel suddenly felt very uncomfortable watching Luke and Lorelai's embrace. They had obviously been intimate with each other and he got Lorelai's veiled meaning of their special friendship, loud and clear.  
  
"Um, I should get going and say goodbye to Sookie. It was nice meeting you both."  
  
Luke and Lorelai replied, "Bye, Shel."  
  
When he was safely out of earshot, Lorelai began to giggle and Luke angrily pulled away from Lorelai.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" He demanded.  
  
"Couldn't you tell? Woody Allen wanted to ask me out on a date!"  
  
"I saw that. But you couldn't just have said "I'm not interested" or given him some other excuse? You're creative. Why did you have to drag me into it? What if he tells Sookie? It'll be all over town! What if this gets back to Nicole?" Luke ranted.  
  
"How would she know?"  
  
"Hello! Taylor is her client. I'm sure he would love to serve her my head on a platter!"  
  
Lorelai felt foolish. "I'm sorry Luke, I didn't think that....."  
  
"That's right, you didn't think. You just wanted to play your little game and use me as your personal boy toy. You can't just do that, I'm married!"  
  
"Luke, I'm sorry...I feel really bad about this, please don't be mad."  
  
Luke didn't say anything, instead he went back to the sink and bent down to collect his tools.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"The sink is hooked up. I have to get back to the diner."  
  
"Luke, I'll go talk to Sookie – I promise you that none of this will get back to Nicole."  
  
"Yeah, sure fine whatever." Luke said with a wave of his hand and walked out the kitchen door.  
  
TBC 


	3. Trapped

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 3 - Trapped  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
---------------------  
  
Lorelai sat down on a stool in the kitchen and leaned her elbows on the food prep table. She put her head in her hands, not quite believing Luke's reaction to their little show for Shel. So what, she was just having a little fun, what harm could it do?  
  
Then she remembered what it felt like to have Luke's arms around her waist. She could tell that he was getting a little worked up himself, his body warm against hers, well at least a particular part of his body anyway...  
  
"Earth to Lorelai!" A voice snapped Lorelai out her reverie.  
  
"Oh Sookie, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I called your name three times! What's going on? And what happened with Shel?"  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He said that I should let him know next time if I'm going to set him up with someone who's obviously taken. I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about and asked him to elaborate but he just muttered something about Luke and left."  
  
"Well, I didn't ask you to set us up Sookie, you kind of trapped me!"  
  
"I did not trap you! I just wanted to introduce you to someone nice. It was up to you whether or not you wanted to go out with him. And what did he mean when he mentioned Luke?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe Shel got it into his head that Luke and I were an item."  
  
Sookie folded her arms and eyed her best friend suspiciously. "And where did he get an idea like that?"  
  
"Um, from me?" Lorelai said weakly.  
  
"This sounds interesting. Spill!" Sookie demanded.  
  
Lorelai recalled what happened in the kitchen earlier as Sookie listened intently.  
  
"....But the weirdest part was Luke's reaction to the whole thing. He got so mad and got all paranoid, thinking that Nicole would find out. He said I shouldn't treat him like my personal boy toy!"  
  
Sookie laughed. "I'm sorry, but did Luke actually say the words 'boy toy?" I can't picture that!"  
  
"He did indeed, and I'm having a hard time picturing it myself. Then he just collected his tools and said he was done with the sink and left. I tried to apologize but he wouldn't hear it."  
  
"Well, honey, I hate to say it but I can see where Luke's coming from. He is a married man, after all. You can't just invade his personal space and expect him to play along."  
  
"But he did play along, Sookie. He didn't seem to mind it one bit when I was touching him in front of Shel. I think he was getting um, how do I say this? Aroused." Lorelai blushed.  
  
"And how do you feel about this?"  
  
"What are you, a shrink? I don't know, I just thought it was funny. I kind of liked having that effect on him. Embarrassing Luke is always fun."  
  
"Well, I think I know why he's mad." Sookie asserted.  
  
"Do tell!"  
  
"Lorelai, you do treat Luke like your personal boy toy or at least an errand boy sometimes. He's always here fixing stuff, he helped us out with the loan, and he's always there when you ask him for help. He doesn't ask for much in return but I'm sure he wants respect, not be put on display. And you know he's always had a thing for you...."  
  
"Oh Sookie, stop it. Like you said, he's married."  
  
"Yeah, but do see Nicole around town much? And when she's here, all they do is fight. And I've never seen him wear a wedding band."  
  
"No, I guess he doesn't."  
  
"Luke's all confused. He's married to one woman but he's got a thing for you. You got him all flustered and out of control and he hates that. No wonder he reacted that way."  
  
"But I always do that, and he usually doesn't bite my head off. Sookie, what should I do? We still need him to help out around here if we want the Inn to open on time."  
  
"I think you should just give him time to cool down. Don't go to him and ask for more favors, he'll just get mad again. He'll come around, just give him some space."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I guess you're right. So, you really think Luke still has a thing for me?"  
  
"Definitely. It cooled down a little when he started seeing Nicole last year but lately I've noticed that it's back - big time. I see him watching you when you're not looking."  
  
"When does he watch me?"  
  
"All the time, he sneaks glances when you're on the phone or talking to Tom or whatever."  
  
Lorelai thought she might be creeped out by Sookie's observations but instead the idea of Luke's eyes constantly on her warmed her from head to toe.  
  
"Lorelai, you're blushing." Sookie giggled. "You like Luke!"  
  
"I do not!" Lorelai protested weakly.  
  
"Oh come on, Lorelai. I'm your best friend. I know you. You've always liked him but you used to do a better job of pretending. You just asked me if he still has a thing for you, which implies that you've always thought so, but now you actually want to know!"  
  
"All right, maybe lately I've thinking more about Luke in a more-than-just- friends-kind-of-way." Lorelai relented.  
  
"Wow! It's taken you five years to admit that to me, it's about time!" Sookie celebrated.  
  
"Yeah, progress is a bitch isn't it?" Lorelai groaned. "Speaking of bitches, what about Nicole?"  
  
"Meow! What about her?"  
  
"Well, Luke's married to her. I can't make a real move on him while he's still legally bound to her."  
  
"No you can't. But I have a feeling that Luke will wake up and smell the coffee, pardon the pun, soon."  
  
"So, I'm just supposed to sit around and wait for him to get off his cute butt and divorce her?"  
  
"It's all you can do. Besides, Luke's been sitting on that cute butt for years waiting for you to notice him."  
  
"So, not only is progress a bitch, so is payback."  
  
"Sorry." Sookie replied. "Anyway, I think it's time to get back to work."  
  
"Yeah, I have another stable hand to interview. So many hunks, so little time." Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Hey, can we switch jobs?" Sookie joked and they left the kitchen.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Luke was back in the diner during the pre-dinner lull. He was waiting for Lane to come in to start her shift so he took the down-time to unload some shipments in the storage room. As he opened the boxes and started putting various jars and cans away, his earlier anger at Lorelai reappeared.  
  
He still couldn't believe her nerve. Lorelai always liked to fluster and tease him, whether it was in front of that real estate agent who thought they were a couple or when she and Sookie gleefully talked about his butt at the old inn. But this time was different, he felt like a deer in the headlights, paralyzed while Lorelai had her way with him. He felt like a prostitute, plain and simple.  
  
Then he remembered what it felt like to have her pressing against him. She must've known what effect she was having on him, didn't she? And the way she looked at him when she thanked him. Luke had always dreamed that she would look at him that way, but to her it seemed to be a joke.  
  
He was one big joke to her. That's why he was so angry. No matter what he did for her, the loan, the earrings, or helping her lug a stupid mattress from New Haven to Stars Hollow and back again, Lorelai Gilmore thought he was a joke. And it hurt.  
  
That was it, he'd had enough. He went out to the front room of the diner, grabbed the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hey, Nicole, it's me. Let's have dinner tonight.....no, I'll bring some takeout from the diner and let's meet at our place.....see ya at 7."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: For the reviewer who wanted to know what were real spoilers, here's the deal: Liz's engagement to TJ and the scene with Shel are spoilers. Everything else is my imagination ; ) 


	4. Bachelor Butch

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 4 - Bachelor Butch  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
--------------  
  
Her lips tasted like raspberries and her hair smelled like citrus, orange blossoms or something he couldn't put his finger on. She kissed him slowly and seductively, drawing him into her. He was intoxicated by her touch and the more they kissed, the more he wanted her.  
  
"Lorelai," he breathed.  
  
Suddenly the room erupted into applause and cheers. Startled, Luke looked around him – he and Lorelai were lying on a bed half-dressed on the stage at Miss Patty's studio. The entire town was watching them and cheering him on.  
  
"Go for it, Luke." "She wants you, man." "Give it to her, stud."  
  
Luke halted Lorelai's advances and got up from the bed and screamed at them. "Get out of here! Ever hear of privacy?"  
  
The townies stopped cheering and left the studio in silence. Only one chair was still occupied. It was Nicole and she stared at him with the most horrified look on her face.  
  
"Nicole!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"What, Luke, what is it?" Nicole's hand was on Luke's shoulder, trying to wake him.  
  
Luke opened his eyes and remembered where he was. He was at Nicole's place in Litchfield in "their" bed. Nicole was dressed in a silky nightgown and he instantly recalled what occurred earlier in the evening.  
  
Luke came over to the townhouse apartment at seven with a couple of Cobb salads. They ate in relative silence until Luke found himself apologizing for all of the arguments they'd been having lately. He promised to spend more time with her and try to make their relationship work. He told her all about Liz's upcoming wedding and how he looked forward to introducing Nicole to her new in-laws. After dinner they talked a bit more, shared a bottle of wine and wound up making love for the first time in weeks.  
  
Luke thought it was all was okay again until he had that nightmare.  
  
"I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
"I know - I heard you scream out my name. What happened?"  
  
"I um, don't remember really. I just knew that I was trying to find you..." Luke lied.  
  
"Well you found me, sweetie. I'm right here." Nicole put her arms around Luke and tried to make it all better.  
  
Luke pulled away. "I'm tired, Nicole. And I have to get up early to open the diner this morning."  
  
Nicole felt a little resentful but realized how lucky she was to have him back in her bed, so she didn't push.  
  
"It's okay, go back to sleep. But I still think you work too hard. You should have Lane or Caesar open the diner for you once in a while."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight."  
  
Nicole kissed him and rolled over onto her side. She certainly hoped that tonight was a new beginning in their relationship. For weeks they barely saw each other due to Luke's schedule or her business trips. And when they were together, they did nothing but argue. Nicole was sure that they were headed for divorce and was going to broach the subject again when Luke called her tonight.  
  
But now, things seemed different. There was a new passion and hunger in his lovemaking tonight that she had never experienced. Somehow Luke seemed different to her, more serious, more mature. And that's exactly what she wanted.  
  
Luke closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He was thankful that he hadn't called out Lorelai's name in his sleep. Damn that dream. He knew what it meant. The town had been watching "Bachelor Butch's Love Life" ever since Rachel broke his heart years ago when she left Stars Hollow to pursue her photography dreams.  
  
The town watched him fall in love with a certain sassy single mother and her sweet, smart daughter, his diner the perfect public stage. They waited for him to make a move, but whenever he got up the nerve, something would fall between them. Yet the town still waited, wondering when she would reciprocate. In the meantime, Butch got tired of waiting and dated an elegant lawyer, a woman not exactly his type. But she liked his charm and they enjoyed each other's company. Until they made a big mistake. That's when it got really interesting and confusing and....  
  
All this thinking about his love life made Butch very tired, and he finally fell asleep.  
  
---------  
  
Lorelai lay awake in her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about the day's events. She tried to focus on all of the tasks that lay ahead of her over the next three weeks, but her mind drifted to Luke again.  
  
She kept thinking about his arms around her in the kitchen, his arousal and his scent. Luke always smelled like Ivory soap and something else she couldn't place, a mixture of sweat, musk and just something masculine. Yes, that was the perfect word to describe him. Masculine.  
  
Yet there was a tenderness about him that was almost feminine. She saw it whenever she looked in his eyes. Even though he had shot her a look like she was crazy, she saw something else in his eyes – desire, tenderness and dare she think it? Love.  
  
But now she wondered if she had messed everything up. Luke was angry with her and she didn't know what to do. Sookie said to give him space, but for how long? Could she go into the diner in the morning and face him? Pretend that her feelings were still platonic? Try to go back to normal? Or she could take the easy way out and play the avoidance game. They were both good at it.  
  
Lorelai realized that she had an opponent – Nicole. What if her little charade sent Luke running into Nicole's arms? What if Luke never woke up and smelled the coffee, as Sookie so eloquently put it?  
  
That was it. Luke was what she wanted, and she wasn't about to give him up without a good fight.  
  
TBC 


	5. Green Eggs and Ham

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 5 – Green Eggs and Ham  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
----------------------  
  
The following morning, Lorelai walked into the diner and took her usual seat at the counter. She looked around for Luke but didn't see him.  
  
A tall Asian man named Sam was taking orders. Sam always seemed to be around in the diner but she had barely exchanged words with him in all the years he worked there.  
  
"May I take your order, Lorelai?" Sam asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, Sam isn't it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Sam. What would you like?"  
  
"Green Eggs and Ham." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Gee, I've never heard that one before. What can I get you?" Sam asked impatiently.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'll have some pancakes and a side of bacon, and coffee, of course."  
  
"No decaf, right? Luke told me you hate decaf."  
  
"Well, that would be right. If you serve me decaf, I won't tip, and that'll be the least of your problems. Speaking of Luke, where is he this morning?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is he called me very early this morning to open for him. He said he'd be in before breakfast rush ends. Caesar and I could use the help. I'll be back with your coffee."  
  
Lorelai wondered where Luke was and came to the most obvious conclusion. She would bet on the Inn that he was in Litchfield with his "wife."  
  
Just as Sam served her breakfast, Lorelai noticed a familiar green pickup truck pull up in front of the diner. She saw Luke get out of the truck and walk around to the back. He was wearing what she called his "Nicole outfit" – leather jacket over black trousers and a turtleneck. Well it wasn't strictly his Nicole outfit, he wore it for her once, the night of her 'meltdown in the park.' She sighed, remembering how secure she felt when she broke down in his arms.  
  
Lorelai started to eat, wondering if Luke would make an appearance before she left. She wasn't avoiding him but he very well might be avoiding her. She ate her pancakes and bacon slowly, savoring every bite, hoping that he would show. By the time 8:45 rolled around, she had finished her last drop of coffee but he still hadn't showed. She seriously considered going upstairs to his apartment. But she remembered Sookie's advice to give him his space. Coming to the diner was one thing, it was a public establishment, but his apartment was something else.  
  
Lorelai lingered at the cash register while Sam rang up her breakfast. She picked up her purse and took one last longing look at the back curtain and left the diner.  
  
Not five minutes later, Luke came downstairs having showered and changed into his usual uniform. He scanned the diner for his usual customers, Kirk was making Lulu giggle in the corner, Miss Patty was eating too much again, and Reverend Skinner was playing with his oatmeal. But no Lorelai. Luke looked at his watch and realized that he might have missed her.  
  
Damn alarm clock, he thought. Nicole had forgotten to set it for him and he slept right through his usual wake-up time. It wasn't until 7:00 that he woke up when Nicole got up to get ready for work. Nicole apologized profusely as Luke frantically dialed Sam's number to tell him to cover for him. As he dressed, Luke was almost sure she had forgotten on purpose and he angrily left the apartment while Nicole was still in the shower.  
  
Luke came over to Sam and told him he could take a break. "Thanks for covering for me this morning, Sam. I'll make sure that your paycheck reflects that."  
  
"Thanks, Boss."  
  
"Hey, Sam. Um, did Lorelai Gilmore come in this morning?" Luke asked, trying to hide his anxiety.  
  
"Yeah, she did, left a few minutes ago. Why?" Sam inquired, even though he knew the answer. After all he had watched them flirt with each other almost everyday for the past five years.  
  
"Uh, no reason. Thanks." Luke then went to take an order.  
  
--------------------  
  
Lorelai and Sookie were sitting in the kitchen at the Dragonfly, making up their guest list for their opening day party.  
  
"Wow, so far we have almost 100 people." Sookie said. "Who knew we had so many friends?"  
  
"Let me see the list." Lorelai said, taking the paper and scanning it. "You forgot someone."  
  
"Who did I forget?"  
  
"A certain boy toy."  
  
"Oh my god, how could I forget Luke?" Sookie exclaimed. "He has to come, this place wouldn't even be opening if it weren't for him."  
  
"Tell me about it." Sookie and Lorelai exchanged looks and knew what the other was thinking.  
  
Lorelai exhaled. "So....do we invite her?"  
  
Sookie shook her head. "I don't know, the list is awfully big and fire code says we can't hold more than 100 people."  
  
"But what if Luke is insulted that we don't invite her? He might get mad and not even come!"  
  
"You have a point, Lorelai. Let's just make it "Luke Danes and guest" and leave it at that."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lorelai agreed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"What does that mean, Sookie?"  
  
"Have you seen Luke since yesterday?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "Well, I went to the diner this morning for breakfast and he wasn't there. But I saw him drive up through the side window - he definitely spent the night at Nicole's."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Lorelai gave her the clues. "Do you think he's avoiding me?"  
  
"I don't know, he might be, then again, he might've just overslept."  
  
"Ugh, that means he had a reason to oversleep! I just can't picture the two of them together, you know? I mean Nicole is so skinny, I just don't get how Luke might find her attractive."  
  
"Who knows?" Sookie shrugged, trying to get that particular image out of her head.  
  
"I hate this." Lorelai groaned. "I hate not knowing what's going on with him. And what if my little stunt only makes his marriage stronger? You know how sometimes when people cheat - they become more devoted to their spouse to compensate?"  
  
"I guess so." Sookie shrugged and was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Oh my god! Jackson has been extremely attentive to me lately, if you know what I mean. Things were not really happening after Davey was born and now he's all over me. Lorelai, do you think Jackson's cheating on me?"  
  
"Oh Sookie, no! Not that I really want to get into all the vivid details with you, but didn't you tell me that Davey is sleeping through the night lately and that you've been able to get more rest? I'm sure that has a lot to do with it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sookie asked, still worried.  
  
"Come on, Sookie. Jackson is devoted to you, Davey and his produce farm. He wouldn't cheat unless it was with a very sultry persimmon."  
  
Sookie laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry I got all paranoid. I feel silly..... so what were we talking about?"  
  
"Luke." Lorelai sighed. "As usual. God, I feel like a teenager again, obsessing over a crush. I haven't done this in years."  
  
"Well, you've got it bad for him, that's for sure. And he is crush-worthy, Lorelai. But you have to remember that so are you."  
  
"Aww, Sookie. Thanks." Lorelai smiled. "Anyway, I've got to meet with the TV guys and make sure they hook up the rooms properly. You busy?"  
  
"Yup, I'm preparing the menu for our party, now that I know how many guests we're having. Oh this is so exciting, I can't wait." Sookie was practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Me, neither." Lorelai beamed and left the kitchen.  
  
TBC 


	6. The Future Mrs TJ Delouise

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 6 – The future Mrs. TJ Delouise  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon, Lorelai went to the local card & gift store looking to buy some invitations for the Dragonfly opening. She and Sookie had looked into getting the invitations printed but their budget was dwindling and the last thing Lorelai wanted to do was borrow more money from Luke. She thought about asking her mother for a contact but she knew that Emily would want to take everything over. But this was her inn opening and if she had store-bought cards, the world wasn't going to fall apart.  
  
Lorelai was browsing the invitation aisle when she heard someone call her name. She couldn't quite place the slightly gravelly female voice, but it sounded familiar. She heard her name again and turned around to see who was greeting her.  
  
"Oh my god, Liz, you startled me!"  
  
"Oh, I have that effect on people. I didn't mean to startle you!"  
  
"It's okay. What are you doing here, I mean in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Oh, I'm getting married in a couple of weeks and I'm in town to make some arrangements. I'm buying some decorations - we're having the ceremony at Miss Patty's studio. I had wanted to do it in the gazebo but what if it rains? So TJ and I thought we should be safe. Oh and since we're surrounded by invitations, did you get mine?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I got it a couple of days ago but I'm opening my inn very soon and it's just been crazy. I will try to make it to the ceremony, at least."  
  
Liz nodded. "It's okay. I'll understand if you can't make it. I'd love to stay at your Inn sometime. Maybe TJ and I will come for a second honeymoon or something."  
  
"Where are you going on your first?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Oh, TJ's taking me Dollywood - we both love Dolly Parton! I know it sounds cheesy but that's where we wanted to go."  
  
"Well, it's your honeymoon." Lorelai agreed.  
  
"Yes, it is, I can't wait to be married. Well, Lorelai, it was great to see you again, and I hope you can make the wedding."  
  
"Yeah, it was good to see you, too.....oh wait, Liz, before I forget...I want to thank you for the earrings."  
  
"The earrings?" Liz asked.  
  
"The last time you were here, Luke gave me a pair of beaded earrings that you made, he said you wanted me to have them?" Lorelai reminded her.  
  
Liz smiled, looking a little confused. "Oh yes, I remember. I'm glad you liked them. See ya, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai turned around and started browsing the cards, wondering why Liz gave her that quizzical look. Luke had said she was ditsy, maybe she really didn't remember.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Lorelai spotted a box of invitations for a housewarming party. These might do, she thought. She picked up five boxes and brought them to the register.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon, Liz dropped by the diner to see her brother. Lane told her that he was upstairs taking a break. She marched up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"The future Mrs. TJ Delouise!"  
  
Luke opened the door and gave his sister a hug. "Liz, what are you doing in town? The wedding isn't for another two weeks!" He ushered her inside and closed the door.  
  
"Yeah, but the wedding isn't going to plan itself, you know. I was just over at Miss Patty's studio, she's gonna let us use it for free, as long as we remove all the decorations and sweep up the place."  
  
"Is TJ here?"  
  
"Oh, no. He took a construction job in Manhattan this week to help pay for the honeymoon. Some fancy apartment building near Ground Zero. I can't imagine anyone wanting to live down there so close to that site, all that negative energy."  
  
"But Liz, you still have your place in Greenwich Village, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but TJ and I are thinking of moving to Stars Hollow or somewhere close-by. We don't want to raise a family in New York."  
  
"Wait a second, are you pregnant?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yup!" Liz nodded excitedly.  
  
"So it's a shotgun wedding?" Luke grimaced.  
  
"Oh, please – no one uses that expression anymore. And we didn't know we were pregnant until after the engagement. I just found out a couple of days ago."  
  
"Well, congratulations. I guess I'm gonna be an uncle again."  
  
"Yeah, I hope this baby realizes what a great uncle he's got, unlike my other kid."  
  
"Speaking of, is Jess coming to the wedding?"  
  
"I don't know, he said he'd try to make it. He's back in Venice Beach with his dad, so who knows?"  
  
"Yeah." Luke agreed. "So how long are you here for?"  
  
"Just until tomorrow. I'm staying with Carrie, she's helping me out with some of the arrangements. We're going to pick out some flowers tomorrow - she's my maid of honor you know."  
  
"Should be maid of dishonor." Luke muttered.  
  
"I heard that." Liz laughed. "Oh, by the way I ran into Lorelai earlier today."  
  
"You did?" Upon hearing her name, Luke's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Yeah, she was in the card store looking at invitations. She thanked me for the earrings."  
  
"The earrings?" Luke played dumb.  
  
"Yeah, the ones I made for you to give to Nicole, or....Lorelai." Liz said, giving him a knowing look.  
  
"Did you say anything?" Luke asked, feeling suddenly paranoid.  
  
"No, I just said I'm glad she liked them. Why are you so paranoid, Luke? Is it because you gave the earrings to a woman who's not your wife?"  
  
"Liz, I gave them to Lorelai because they were more her style. Nicole is very conservative and doesn't wear much jewelry." Luke explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure, bro, I believe you." Liz mocked. "Come on, I'm your sister, why can't you admit the truth to me?"  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"That you like Lorelai. And not only that, I'm pretty sure she likes you too."  
  
"What would give you that idea?"  
  
"When we first met, I could tell by the way she was talking about you. She called you "the Good One" and you should've seen the look on her face when I told her I thought she was your wife."  
  
"You said WHAT?" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Well she looks like your type and I didn't know your wife's name yet, so I just assumed. She called herself "customer and friend" but not wife. It was funny and yet sad at the same time because I felt that she wanted to be more than that. You know how I am with people's vibes."  
  
"Oh, come on Liz." Luke said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Dismiss it all you want, but she's into you, big time." Liz asserted.  
  
Upon hearing that, Luke couldn't help but grin. Lorelai liked HIM. So maybe that was what the little show in the kitchen yesterday was all about. Maybe she really liked him and that was her way of showing him. Maybe he wasn't a joke, after all.  
  
"Someone's smiling." Liz teased. "You may not want to admit it but it's all over your face. That's always been your downfall Luke, you wear your heart on your sleeve."  
  
"I do not." Luke protested.  
  
"Oh, you do. I remember when you were falling for Rachel, right around the time I was pregnant with Jess. Anytime she came into the hardware store or you just saw her around town, you just had this besotted look on your face. Dad and I were so happy when you finally asked her out, so you could finally stop moping. It's the same with Lorelai."  
  
Luke relented, a little. "All right, I used to have a crush on her, okay? But I'm married to Nicole now, and Lorelai and are just friends."  
  
"Luke, I know this is probably none of my business, but you're my brother so I'm gonna make it my business." Liz continued.  
  
"If you're married to Nicole, why don't you wear a wedding band? I mean, TJ and I met a metal smith at one of the fairs who's making these custom made rings for us. They symbolize so much to us and yet you say you're married but I don't see a ring. I've never met Nicole and I don't think she lives here with you. I mean she does exist, right?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Yeah, she definitely exists. Liz, it's complicated."  
  
"Well, I've got some time, why don't you tell me?"  
  
Luke told her the whole story. "...and she bought a place in Litchfield a couple of months ago and asked me to move in with her. But I haven't actually gotten around to it, it's hard with me working at the diner and she travels a lot for her job so..."  
  
"And to think I thought I was the screw up of the family...." Liz sighed. "I'm joking, Luke. But it's quite a mess you've gotten yourself into here."  
  
"It's not that bad." Luke said, half-heartedly.  
  
"Yes, it is, Luke. There's a phrase Dad used to say that applies to your situation – 'Shit or get off the pot.'"  
  
"How vivid." Luke said dryly. "You really think it's that bad?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. You don't look happy, Luke. This is wearing you down and one day you're gonna snap and poor Nicole will be on the receiving end."  
  
"Well, I've already kind of snapped, we've been fighting a lot lately, except for last night. But even then she pissed me off because she didn't set the alarm."  
  
"Oh, Luke you need to make a decision here, you really do." Liz stated.  
  
Luke sighed. "Maybe. I guess you're right."  
  
"Wow, did hell freeze over? Did you just say I was right?" Liz laughed. "Seriously though, I know this is going to be painful for the both of you, but it's more painful to pretend that the marriage is going somewhere. Let her go, Luke. It might hurt but in the long run she'll thank you." The room was silent for a moment.  
  
"When did you get to be the smart one?" Luke asked.  
  
"I learned from the best." Liz said, giving his arm a squeeze and then stood up to leave.  
  
"Well, I gotta get going, I've got to go try on my dress to make sure it fits. I hope I don't grow too much in the next two weeks."  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Two and a half months."  
  
"Well congratulations again, Liz. This is great news."  
  
"Thanks Luke. I'll try to drop by before I leave tomorrow. Oh and please think about what we talked about. And about what I said about Lorelai."  
  
"I will." Luke promised as Liz walked out the door.  
  
Luke closed the door and sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. Yeah, like he needed any more reminders to think about his mess of a marriage and where Lorelai fit in.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews so far, especially from Netherfield. I love your work, so I'm happy that you're enjoying mine. 


	7. The Apex of the Triangle

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 7 – The Apex of the Triangle  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
-------------------  
  
Nicole looked at her watch. It was close to 6PM, she couldn't believe how fast the day went by. She was working at her firm's Hartford office this week and stared at the legal briefs she had been reviewing at her desk. She had been working long hours and she was definitely on the fast track. Her professional life was falling into place - she had been given hints by Stein Sr. that she was going to be made partner during the next round of promotions.  
  
Her personal life was starting to fall into place too, especially after last night. She hoped that Luke's anger this morning at the alarm mishap had dissipated. She decided to check in on him to make sure he was going to keep the promises he had made last night at dinner. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Hello, Lane. Is my husband there?" Nicole asked.  
  
Lane rolled her eyes, she wasn't too fond of the "wife." "Um, he's upstairs taking a dinner break. Do you want me to get him?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'll give him a call there. Thanks." Nicole hung up and dialed again,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Luke, it's me." She said cheerily.  
  
"Oh, hey Nicole. What's up?" Luke said, trying to ignore the knots in his stomach.  
  
"I wanted to see what you were doing for dinner tonight, but Lane told me that you've already eaten?"  
  
"Well, I just made myself a turkey burger. I'm just about done and then I'm working until the diner closes tonight."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I'm going to be working a little late tonight but I'm hoping to bring some takeout over to your place, maybe around closing? There's this darling Thai place near my office that I'd love to try. And I feel really bad about the alarm this morning and I'd love to make it up to you. Instead of coming to Litchfield to see me, why don't I come to Stars Hollow tonight to see you?"  
  
Luke really couldn't think of a reason to say 'no' and she really seemed to be trying to accommodate him. "I don't really care for Thai food, but if you want to come over....."  
  
"Great, I'll be by around nine. See you then." Nicole hung up the phone and smiled. She picked up a folder and began to review its contents.  
  
Luke hung up the phone and sighed. What the hell was he doing with his life?  
  
------------  
  
Lorelai sat at her kitchen table, she had just finished her Chinese take- out dinner. She had just put the leftovers into the fridge and wondered what she was going to do with the rest of her evening. All of her favorite TV shows were in repeats and she was bored. She considered calling Rory but she remembered that she had a newspaper deadline and decided not to bother her daughter.  
  
At times like this, Lorelai felt lonely. When she and Jason were dating, she'd usually call him after dinner and find him still at the office but she always found a way to distract him from work. Although she and Jason had broken up a few weeks ago, she kind of missed him. He was funny, took her to unusual places and the sex was not too bad either. But that's really all he was, a distraction.  
  
Lorelai remembered the invitations she had bought earlier that day. That's what she could do – she could start writing and mailing them out! She and Sookie had split the list into two – so she had the second half. Lorelai got the cards, a pen and the list and started to write.  
  
About an hour into it, her hand got tired. Filling out invitations wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. She yawned and went up to make some coffee but realized she was out. Aha! The perfect excuse to visit a certain boy toy. It was also the perfect excuse to find out if he was going to attend their party. Lorelai grabbed an invitation and put it in her purse. She grabbed her leather jacket and was out the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Lorelai arrived at the diner. It was near closing time and Lane was clearing a few plates as she entered.  
  
"Hey Lorelai. Here for some coffee?"  
  
"Coffee and pie, if Luke has any left."  
  
"Yeah, we have apple pie today."  
  
"Great, I'll have a slice. Where's Luke?" She asked, a little anxiously.  
  
"Oh, he's around. I think he went upstairs for a minute." Lane disappeared into the back with the plates.  
  
A few minutes later, Lorelai was digging into her pie and coffee when she heard footsteps descending the stairs.  
  
Luke was surprised to see her sitting at the counter and his heartbeat accelerated. Lorelai looked up and their eyes met.  
  
"Hey," they said in unison. The diner fell silent except for the clanking of dishes in the sink and sound of blood pumping in their ears.  
  
Lorelai found her voice. "The pie's delicious. Did you do something different?"  
  
"Different?" Luke cleared his throat. "Um, I added some extra cinnamon. Glad you like it."  
  
Lorelai sipped her coffee and Luke grabbed a rag and started to wipe down the counter.  
  
"Um, Luke can we talk for a second?"  
  
"About what?" He kept on wiping.  
  
"Can you put down the rag please?" She implored and he obeyed.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I want to apologize for my behavior at the Dragonfly yesterday. I didn't mean to disrespect you or your marriage. I guess I thought you'd be in on the joke."  
  
Luke tensed at hearing that word but she did seem sincere. So Liz was probably wrong about her liking him. Figures, why should he listen to Liz anyway?  
  
"It's okay, Lorelai. I think I overreacted a little."  
  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
  
"No, not for the time being." He smirked.  
  
"Good, I hate it when things are weird between us. Oh, hey, there's something I want to give you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Lorelai reached into her purse, pulled out an envelope and placed it on the counter. "Open it."  
  
Luke opened the envelope and pulled out the invitation. "Lorelai Gilmore and Sookie St. James - Melville cordially invite you and a guest to celebrate the grand opening of the new Dragonfly Inn on Saturday, May 8th at 2PM. RSVP by April 30th to....."  
  
Luke smiled. "You don't trust the postal service?"  
  
"Well, remember when Kirk was postman and the entire town's mail got screwed up? I was hoping to avoid another situation like that." She paused and returned his smile.  
  
"No, I wanted to give it to you in person, since you're sort of the guest of honor. I mean the Inn wouldn't be opening on time if it weren't for your help and support...and I just wanted to make sure that you'll be there."  
  
"Well, I'll have to check my social calendar. Lorelai, of course I'll be there."  
  
"Good. You can also bring a guest, if you'd like."  
  
"Nicole? I'm not sure if she's gonna be in town that weekend but I'll ask her."  
  
"Ask me what?" Nicole said, appearing from behind the counter. "Luke, the Thai food's all heated up, are you coming upstairs?"  
  
Lorelai was a little startled to see Nicole standing there but put on a tight smile. "Hi Nicole."  
  
"Hello, Lorelai." Nicole's smile was even tighter.  
  
Luke cleared his throat, clearly the uncomfortable apex of this triangle.  
  
"Oh Nicole, Lorelai just invited us to the opening party for her Inn." He grabbed the invitation and showed it to her.  
  
"May 8th? Oh Luke, that's my birthday. Thanks for the invite Lorelai, but we'll have plans that day."  
  
Lorelai's face fell and Luke shot Nicole a confused look – he didn't even know that was her birthday or that she had plans for them.  
  
"Well, we can discuss this later." Luke said. "Nicole, I'll be up in a minute."  
  
"Okay, Luke. Nice to see you, Lorelai." Nicole disappeared behind the curtain.  
  
Lorelai had the urge to stick out her tongue but held it.  
  
Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry about that Lorelai. I totally forgot it was her birthday."  
  
Lorelai recovered her smile. "It's okay, it's your wife's birthday – that takes priority over everything else."  
  
"Listen, I'll see what I can do. Your party's in the afternoon, right? Maybe I can get Nicole to move her thing to the evening."  
  
Lorelai brightened. "Well, I hope you can manage to make it. I mean the both of you."  
  
"We'll try." Luke said. He heard Nicole calling his name from upstairs. "I gotta go. Hey, Lane – I'm going upstairs, you can close up when you're ready."  
  
Lorelai watched him disappear behind the curtain. Damn it, she thought. She didn't even know that Nicole was upstairs when she came in – it never even occurred to her that she would be there. She wouldn't put it past Nicole to lie about her birthday just to get Luke away from the party. And poor Luke, he seemed like a henpecked husband already. There had to be something she could do to set him free. But what?  
  
TBC 


	8. Something is wrong in Lukeland

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 8 – Something is wrong in Luke-land  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing  
  
----------------------  
  
Luke came upstairs to his apartment and shut the door behind him. Nicole was sitting at the table eating her pad thai.  
  
"Oh, Luke, this is yummy and I brought enough for both of us. Why don't you try it?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." He replied.  
  
"Suit yourself." Nicole continued to eat and Luke just watched her. He was amazed that Nicole had a big appetite because she never seemed to gain any weight. He got up from the table and began to clean up the apartment while Nicole finished her food.  
  
"Wow, I'm stuffed. That was great. Luke, we should definitely try the Thai Palace one night for dinner."  
  
Luke was tired of repeating that he didn't like Thai food and just said, "Sure."  
  
He sat down on the couch and Nicole joined him and they discussed their day. More like her day as Nicole chattered on about some big case she was preparing for and how the senior partners were really noticing her work.  
  
"Luke, I'm telling you, I'm going to be made partner, I just know it." Nicole said excitedly.  
  
"That's great, Nicole." Luke said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Luke, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me."  
  
"I am happy for you, but it doesn't make sense to get all worked up until you know for sure. I just don't want you to be disappointed."  
  
Nicole nodded. "I see." She wondered if the same thing applied to their relationship. "So anyway, let's talk about my birthday plans."  
  
Luke wondered when she would bring this up. "Nicole about that...um, I was hoping that we could go to Lorelai's party that day. I mean her thing is in the afternoon, we could go for a little while and then I could spend the rest of the day and evening with you. How does that sound?"  
  
"I don't think so. I've booked us at a day spa."  
  
"You what? Do I look like the spa type to you?"  
  
"Have you ever been to one?"  
  
"No, and I'm not planning to." Luke crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"Oh come on Luke, spas aren't just for women. They have special treatments for men – sports massage, skin exfoliation, pedicures, things like that. It'll make you a new person."  
  
"Hey, I like the old one. I have an idea, why don't you take one of your girlfriends with you? I'm sure she'll enjoy it much more than me. Then when you're done, I can pick you up and take you to a nice dinner."  
  
"But Luke, I'd like to go for the whole weekend and eat their spa cuisine. You just can't come and take me away to dinner."  
  
"Nicole, it's a spa, not prison. Why can't we compromise?"  
  
"Luke, it's MY birthday. It's the one day out of the year when I don't want to compromise." Nicole was getting indignant and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"But I'd really like to be at the party, it means a lot to Lorelai. She's been working so hard to open that inn on time and I want to be there."  
  
Nicole got up from the couch. "But my birthday means a lot to me, Luke! I want to spend the day with my husband relaxing somewhere away from work, away from here. But all you seem to care about is Lorelai!"  
  
Luke was trying to stay calm, to avoid another blowup. "That's not true. Of course I want to be with you on your birthday! But I already told Lorelai that I would come before you came downstairs. And I forgot it was your birthday – you just kind of sprung it on me."  
  
"Luke, I can't believe you didn't know that date was my birthday! Don't you remember last year, I was upset that I couldn't spend it with you because I was in Boston?"  
  
Luke didn't want to tell her that he had forgotten so he nodded. "I remember, sorry. I just can't believe that was almost a year ago."  
  
"Yeah, time flies, huh? Come on Luke, do this for me, please." Nicole implored.  
  
"You promised me last night that you would try to spend more time with me. And the next two weeks are going to be crazy for me at work and I don't know how many evenings we'll be able to spend together. And I know we have your sister's wedding coming up. My birthday weekend will be the only quality time we'll have together. And about the party, talk to Lorelai, she's your friend right? If she's your friend, she'll understand."  
  
Luke sighed and gave in, he knew she wasn't going to back down. "Okay, but I'm not getting a pedicure."  
  
Nicole sat down and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You're the best! And don't worry, you don't have to get a pedicure. But I'm going to insist on a massage, you are so tense. How 'bout I give you a preview?"  
  
Nicole began to massage Luke's tight shoulders with her bony fingers and he tried to relax. But he kept thinking about the look on Lorelai's face when Nicole told her about her birthday. She looked so disappointed, almost.....heartbroken. Nah, he probably was just imagining it. She would understand.  
  
Later that night, as Nicole slept soundly beside him in his tiny bed, Luke felt incredibly claustrophobic and got up to go to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that the bags under his eyes were more pronounced than usual. A little voice inside his head began to berate him.  
  
What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you give in to Nicole? Why can't you be a man and stand up to her? You at a spa, don't get me started! And what about Lorelai's party – she really wants you there, she gave you the invitation in person. And what about what Liz said.....  
  
The voice went on and on until Luke couldn't take it anymore. He put on a long-sleeved t-shirt, sweatpants and his trainers. He used to go running regularly but hadn't gone in a while. He went downstairs and outside, breathing in the cool night air. He started running and before he knew it he found himself in front of Lorelai's house.  
  
He saw that her living room light was still on. He jogged up her walkway and onto the porch and knocked on her door.  
  
Lorelai appeared at the door, in her glasses and pajamas, with her hair in a ponytail. She was surprised to see Luke at her door, breathless and sweaty.  
  
"Luke, what are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning!"  
  
"I know, I just went for a run and I saw your light, so...."  
  
"Since when do you go running in the middle of the night?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just felt like I needed to get some air."  
  
Lorelai held open the door and Luke came inside. She went into the kitchen and gave him a glass of water. Luke grabbed the glass and gulped it down like he was dying of thirst.  
  
"Thanks," he said, sitting down at her kitchen table.  
  
Lorelai joined him, noticing that he looked a little out of sorts. "What's wrong, Luke?"  
  
Luke looked at her and wanted to tell her everything. How he had made a mess out of his life because he was such a damn coward. And that he loved her and didn't want to disappoint her.  
  
"I can't go to your party." He blurted out.  
  
Lorelai sighed but tried to hide her disappointment. "So I guess you couldn't convince the birthday girl to change her plans?"  
  
"I tried but I couldn't, I'm sorry." He sounded so remorseful.  
  
"Luke, it's okay. I told you at the diner that it would be okay. I understand that you want to go, and that's enough. I'll just have to save my special toast to you for another time."  
  
"Special toast?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to surprise you with a toast, to thank you for everything you've done for me and Sookie. But now I'll just have to do it privately."  
  
Luke smiled. "Maybe that's better, I'd probably get embarrassed in front of all those people."  
  
"Which is why I wanted you there in the first place!" Lorelai laughed. "Seriously, in private or public, it really doesn't matter as long as you get the message."  
  
"What message is that?"  
  
Lorelai began to blush. "Well, I'm still working on it, I'll let you know when I'm done."  
  
Luke wondered why she was blushing but his thoughts were interrupted by a yawn.  
  
"Hey - if you want to stay here tonight - it's okay. You could take the couch or Rory's bed."  
  
Luke was tempted for a moment but shook his head. "Thanks, but I'd better get back, I don't want Nicole to wake up and wonder where I am."  
  
"I understand. Listen, I hope I didn't cause any problems with the invitation."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything's okay." Luke stood up to leave and headed for the kitchen door. Lorelai followed and gently took one of his hands in hers.  
  
"Are you sure? Luke, I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? If you need to talk about anything, I want you to know that you can talk to me. I won't judge you, I promise."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, Lorelai, maybe one day I'll take you up on it." He squeezed her hand before letting go. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Luke." Lorelai opened the door and watched him leave her yard.  
  
Once he was gone, she closed the door behind her. She knew that something was definitely wrong in Luke-land. She hoped he would be able to tell her all about it someday.  
  
TBC 


	9. See ya on the 30th

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 9 – See ya on the 30th.  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing  
  
------------------------------  
  
The next morning, breakfast rush at the diner was busy as usual. Nicole sat at the counter eating a spinach omelet and sipped her coffee while Luke took orders and served breakfast. He hadn't slept very well the previous night – he had returned to the apartment and fitfully slept beside Nicole. As far as he knew, she had slept through his running-to-Lorelai-at-2AM freak-out.  
  
Kirk was complaining that his eggs tasted like fish again and Luke was losing his patience.  
  
"Kirk, I'll make you some new eggs but we have a backlog in the kitchen, you'll just have to wait."  
  
"Fine I'll wait. If I don't eat, then I'll pass out and then I won't be able to walk the dogs today."  
  
"You still doing that? Hey, ever find Snuggles' owner?"  
  
"No, my girlfriend and I've adopted Snuggles. We take turns taking care of him. Today is Lulu's turn, she's taking him to the doggie spa for a manicure."  
  
Luke groaned at the word spa, reminded that Nicole had cajoled him into her Queer Eyed plans. He returned to the counter where she was finishing her breakfast and talking on her cell phone.  
  
"I understand, Mr. Stein. I'll be on the next flight to Chicago. Thanks for the opportunity." Nicole hung up her phone.  
  
"What's that about Chicago?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh, the firm is sending me to Chicago for the next few days. They're thinking of acquiring a boutique firm there and want me to meet with their management. This is the chance I've been waiting for." She said excitedly.  
  
"What about that case you were preparing for?"  
  
"Oh, they're giving it to someone else, which is fine with me. I gotta call my travel agent and book my flight." She dialed another number.  
  
Just then the bell jingled and Liz came into the diner. "Luke!" she called out and came over to the counter.  
  
"Hey, Liz. So, are you getting ready to go back to New York?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, Carrie and I are going to shop for her bridesmaid dress this morning and run a few more errands and then I'll be on the bus back to the city."  
  
Liz looked at the businesswoman on the cell phone with disgust. "God some people are so rude. Hey, Luke, don't you have a 'no cell phone' policy here?"  
  
Luke nodded, "I do, but that's Nicole."  
  
Liz mouthed, "That's Nicole?" and felt embarrassed.  
  
"Can I get you anything to eat, Liz?"  
  
"Oh, no I've had morning sickness today and can't keep down a thing. But some ginger tea would be great, if you've got, it's supposed to help."  
  
"Sure, I'll get a cup." Luke went to retrieve her tea.  
  
Nicole finished her conversation. "A noon flight? Great, I'll get my e- ticket at the airport. Thanks, Leslie."  
  
She hung up her cell phone and looked at the woman sitting next to her. She was wearing a peasant blouse and jeans with a velvet scarf, which contrasted greatly to her conservative black suit.  
  
Liz held out her hand to Nicole. "Hi Nicole, I'm Luke's sister, Liz. It's nice to meet you, finally."  
  
Just then Luke appeared with Liz's tea. "Oh thanks, bro, you're the best," she said taking a sip.  
  
Nicole gave him an accusatory look, "I didn't know your sister was in town, Luke."  
  
Liz saw that look and covered for her brother. "Oh, I'm just passing through town. I'm planning my wedding with my maid of honor. Luke didn't even know I was here."  
  
"Yeah, Liz likes to surprise me."  
  
"Well, it was a nice surprise." Nicole said. "Listen, I have to go pack for my flight."  
  
Nicole leaned over the counter and gave Luke a quick kiss and gathered her coat and briefcase.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Liz, and Luke, I'll call you when I get to Chicago."  
  
Once Nicole hurried out of the diner, it was Liz's turn to give her brother a look.  
  
"That's your wife? Oh Luke."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's SO not your type, no wonder you're miserable!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"Will you lower your voice please? You know how the town likes to gossip."  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm not saying anything that they can't see for themselves. Have you thought about what I said yesterday?"  
  
Luke groaned. "I've done nothing but."  
  
"Well, maybe it's time to stop thinking about it, and just do something about it."  
  
"Liz, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I've got customers and I'm busy."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, things started to quiet down in the diner. Liz had finished her tea and was ready to leave. She flagged down her brother and he returned.  
  
"How was the tea?"  
  
"Great, my stomach feels much better. Listen, I gotta go. I'll be back in town on the 30th. Carrie is hosting a small rehearsal dinner at her place at seven. Do you think you can make it?"  
  
Luke nodded, "If Carrie behaves herself. Can I bring Nicole?"  
  
"Of course you can, but I think there's someone else you'd much rather bring."  
  
"Liz...."  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious, Luke." She came around the counter and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Love ya."  
  
Luke watched his sister leave the diner. Now that she was going back to New York and Nicole was headed to Chicago for a few days, he would finally have some alone time to think. Perhaps he could figure out what to do next.  
  
==============  
  
Lorelai sat in the kitchen at the Dragonfly. She was eating a three cheese omelet that Sookie had whipped up for her, now that their kitchen was operable. She had overslept that morning due to Luke's 2AM freak-out and didn't have time to head to the diner.  
  
Of course she told her best friend all about the previous night's events and Sookie eagerly listened to the latest chapter in the Luke and Lorelai saga.  
  
"Well, I think you're doing everything right." Sookie said.  
  
"Even the hand-holding thing?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Especially the hand-holding thing. You're giving him a tiny taste of what he wants without crossing the line of friendship. It's beautiful. Nicole is the nagging wife and you are the supportive friend. Nicole will keep nagging him until he can't take it anymore and he'll keep running to you!"  
  
"Well he did literally run to me last night." Lorelai sighed. "You don't know how much self control I had. He was at my door all sweaty and breathless, and looking sexy as hell and all I wanted to do was grab him and have my way with him right there in my foyer."  
  
Sookie fanned herself. "It's definitely getting all Skinemax in here. Down girl."  
  
"It's just so frustrating. I know he's miserable with Nicole and I could make him happy but I can't do anything because he's still married to her. And she's so damn smug about everything, especially when she told me about her birthday. I wanted to clock her."  
  
"But you didn't, you were polite and sweet about it. Don't sink to her level. She's obviously desperate to hold on to him. Just keep playing the role like you have been and you'll get your man."  
  
"Ugh, I hate this. I don't want to play games or act anymore, I just want to be with Luke."  
  
"I know you do, honey, but just hang in there. It'll be over soon." Sookie assured.  
  
=====================================  
  
Around lunchtime, Liz knocked on the kitchen door to the Dragonfly where Sookie was making sandwiches for the staff and remaining workmen.  
  
"Hi Sookie, it smells great in here."  
  
"Oh, Liz you're right on time. Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No thanks, just some ginger tea if you've got."  
  
"I've got some, I used to drink it when I was pregnant with Davey, it helped with morning sickness, which let's face it is also afternoon and evening sickness....wait - Liz, you're not, are you?"  
  
"I am!" Liz beamed.  
  
Sookie hugged her. "Congratulations, sit sit, can't have a mother-to-be on her feet!"  
  
"Yeah, TJ and I are so excited. And just for the record, he proposed before I knew."  
  
"Oh, this is so great. Let me just bring these sandwiches out to the staff and then I'll make you the tea and we'll discuss your rehearsal dinner."  
  
A minute later, Lorelai came into the kitchen and was surprised to see Liz sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Lorelai, we keep running into each other, huh? I'm meeting with Sookie to talk about my rehearsal dinner, didn't she tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"That I'd like her to cater it for me? I know you guys are terribly busy with all this but it's just going to be a small dinner."  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms. "No she didn't, but it's okay. Did you know that Sookie and I were partners in a catering business?"  
  
"No, I had no idea. I just know that Sookie is a great chef and I thought she could help me out."  
  
Just then Sookie returned. "Oh Lorelai, hi. Liz, I'll get you the tea."  
  
"Sookie, Liz tells me that she'd like to have us cater her rehearsal dinner."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention it, didn't I? With everything else happening, it kind of slipped my mind. But it's okay, right Lorelai?"  
  
"Sure, anything else you'd like to tell me before we get started?" Lorelai said, slightly peeved.  
  
"Well, actually yes, Lorelai. I'm pregnant." Liz said.  
  
"You're joking right?" Lorelai looked at Sookie and Liz. "You're not joking! Oh my god, Liz this is wonderful news! Ugh - are you sure you want to be discussing food at a time like this?"  
  
"Well, that's why Sookie's making me some ginger tea. I had some at Luke's this morning and it helped but I think it wore off."  
  
Sookie gave Liz the tea and the three women began to discuss the party and the menu.  
  
"And we'll need enough food for about ten people." Liz said. "It'll be me and TJ, TJ's brother and his parents, Carrie and her husband John, Luke, Nicole, and Jess is a maybe."  
  
"Oh my god, Jess might be there? I totally forgot that he might be at the wedding. I'd better warn Rory about coming home that weekend." Lorelai blurted out.  
  
"Good idea." Sookie agreed.  
  
Liz looked confused. "Who's Rory?"  
  
"Rory's my daughter, she goes to Yale. Um, she and Jess dated a while and didn't end on great terms. He kind of left town without saying goodbye. And then when he was here a couple of months ago, all he did was run away from her anytime she saw him."  
  
"Gee, something tells me you're not so fond of my son." Liz said.  
  
"Well, Liz, Stars Hollow as a whole isn't so fond of Jess...sorry," Sookie said.  
  
Liz laughed. "It's okay, I know as much as anyone that Jess is a handful, to put it mildly. I just didn't know there was a girl here that he liked. Hmm, in that way Jess is a lot like his uncle."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Well, they're both very private about their personal lives. I mean, I didn't even meet Luke's wife until today and that's just because I ran into her at the diner."  
  
Lorelai and Sookie exchanged looks. "What did you think of her?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Oh, she seemed nice although she doesn't really seem like his type. But it's none of my business...." Liz said.  
  
"C'mon Liz, we've known each other for years, since when have you held your tongue about Luke's girlfriends?" Sookie prodded.  
  
"Well, this one's not a girlfriend. She's his wife... oh screw it! She's much too skinny and I think he's miserable. I tried to convince him that he needs to end it but you know Luke, he's stubborn. I just hate to see him so unhappy."  
  
"Lorelai and I were just talking about that this morning, weren't we?" Sookie smiled.  
  
Lorelai shot her an embarrassed look.  
  
Liz glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh, I'd love to sit around and gossip all day but I have to catch my bus to New York soon. I better get back to Carrie's and get my things. So, ladies, you know what to do for the rehearsal dinner?"  
  
Sookie nodded. "We have everything we need, right Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai smiled, clearly relieved. "Yes we do. Have a good trip back to New York, Liz and we'll see you on the 30th."  
  
TBC 


	10. The Rehearsal Dinner

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 10 – The Rehearsal Dinner  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing  
  
=============  
  
The next two weeks flew by and before he knew it, April 30th arrived. Luke hadn't seen his wife since the morning Liz finally met her at the diner. The few days in Chicago turned into two weeks because Nicole's firm decided to acquire the small law practice and she stayed to oversee the transaction. Nicole called Luke almost every night to give him updates and last night she told him that she had important news she wanted to share with him when she got home.  
  
Without Nicole there, Luke tried to think about his life and what he wanted. It was weird, when Nicole was there, he felt crowded but when she was gone for more than a few days, he missed her. Or maybe he just missed the companionship and the sex, he wasn't sure.  
  
He hadn't seen much of Lorelai either, she was incredibly busy at the Inn and came into the diner only a handful of times, usually just to get some coffee to go. She had mentioned to him that she and Sookie were catering Liz's rehearsal dinner and they wound up making a wager about Jess.  
  
Luke was sure that Jess would come to the dinner and Lorelai bet he would bail. At stake was coffee, of course. If Lorelai won, Luke would give her as much free coffee as she wanted. If Luke won, Lorelai would have to drink decaf instead.  
  
Late that afternoon, Lorelai stopped by the diner to grab some coffee before she and Sookie prepared to bring the food over to Carrie's house.  
  
"So, any sign of your prodigal nephew?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Not yet. But Liz, TJ and his family arrived earlier today, they dropped their stuff at a motel but I think Liz is staying at Carrie's tonight."  
  
"Well, it is bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding.... and I still say that Jess is a no show. Be prepared to stock up on your best Colombian beans, my friend, because I'm gonna be in coffee heaven next week."  
  
"Or decaf hell, Jess still has a couple of hours, you know."  
  
"You're pretty confident, aren't ya?" Lorelai teased.  
  
Luke grinned. "Yes, I am."  
  
Just then the bell jingled and Nicole came into the diner. Figures that the first thing she saw was Lorelai laughing with her husband over some private joke. She hated that – she wondered what she had missed in the two weeks she was gone. Not that he would cheat on her, but she was pretty sure that he thought about it.  
  
Luke looked up and felt like he was caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "Nicole, you're back."  
  
"Yes, Luke, I'm back! Hello, Lorelai."  
  
She walked up to the counter and gave Luke a nice big kiss, right in front of her. Lorelai tried to ignore them and sipped her coffee.  
  
"Did you miss me?" She asked sweetly. "I came straight from the airport, I was hoping I could shower and change upstairs for Liz's dinner party."  
  
"Sure, Nicole, that'll be fine."  
  
"Great, I'm going to head upstairs and I'm hoping you'll be up soon, there's something I need to discuss with you."  
  
"I'll be up at six."  
  
Nicole took her luggage and disappeared behind the curtain and Luke turned to Lorelai. He could've sworn he saw her rolling her eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lorelai shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Should be an interesting evening."  
  
"Yeah, interesting. See you at the dinner, Lorelai."  
  
=====================  
  
At six, Luke went upstairs to change for Liz's rehearsal dinner. Nicole had already changed into a little black dress with matching heels and a pearl necklace.  
  
She was looking at herself in Luke's closet mirror when he came in. "How do I look?"  
  
"You look really nice, Nicole."  
  
Luke headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He wondered what they had to discuss, it could be any number of things. Luke wondered if she had reconsidered the divorce. Maybe she had come to her senses while she was in Chicago?  
  
When Luke came out of the bathroom, Nicole had already laid his clothing out on the bed for him.  
  
"Luke, I think you should wear this suit tonight. You look really handsome in it."  
  
"But Nicole, I'm wearing that to the wedding tomorrow." He went to the closet and reached for what Lorelai called his 'Nicole outfit.'  
  
"Luke, look in your closet. I bought you a brand new suit to wear to the wedding while I was in Chicago. I went to a clothier and gave them your measurements and they made you a custom made suit. I can't wait to see you in it!"  
  
Luke was flattered but a little uncomfortable. Why were the women in his life always trying to dress him up?  
  
"Nicole, that suit must've been very expensive. You didn't have to do that."  
  
Nicole came over to Luke and put her arms around him. She liked him in suits but he did look pretty irresistible wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "You're worth it, Luke. I missed you so much these past two weeks. I just wanted to get you something as special as you are."  
  
She kissed him and grabbed the towel, intent on removing it.  
  
Luke pulled away, embarrassed. "Nicole, we don't have time for that, I don't want to be late for Liz's dinner. I'll wear the suit you laid out for me, okay?"  
  
Nicole watched him dress. Too bad Luke didn't wear suits more often. He filled them out well with his broad shoulders and chest, and his narrow hips and butt looked great in a pair of tailored pants. He could've been a model, she thought.  
  
Once he was dressed, she came to the mirror again and put her arms around his waist. "We certainly look like a handsome couple, don't we?"  
  
Luke nodded and she took his hand and led him to the couch. "We have some time until we have to leave so I want to discuss something with you."  
  
"Sure, Nicole, what is it?" Luke asked nervously.  
  
"Luke, you remember a couple of weeks ago how I told you that the senior partners were hinting that they had big things for me?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Yeah, you thought they were going to make you partner. Wait, did that happen?"  
  
Nicole shook her head. "Not exactly. You know that law firm that we acquired? Well, Mr. Stein has asked me to help run it. He wants me to be the head counsel of the Chicago office!"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"What do mean how long? For as long as I want to work there!"  
  
"Does that mean that you'll have to move to Chicago?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, if I accept I'll be moving to Chicago....and I want you to come with me."  
  
Luke got up from the couch. "Move to Chicago? I don't know about this, Nicole."  
  
"That's okay Luke, I know it's a bit of a shock. Mr. Stein has given me a few days to think about it. I told him that I'd have to discuss it with my husband first."  
  
"So we're discussing it." Luke said. "Nicole, if you turn them down, will you still have your job here?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to turn it down. Luke, I went to law school in Chicago, I love that city and I've always wanted to live there. And this is a huge opportunity for me. If I stay here, I'll still be handling rinky dink clients like Taylor Doose. In Chicago, I can go after the corporate clients I want and bring the firm new business. That's really what I want to do!"  
  
"Geez, Nicole, I don't know. What would I do in Chicago?"  
  
"Plenty of things – you could open a restaurant or get a job managing one. I've got plenty of contacts in Chicago from my law school days, I'm sure we could find you a job. Luke, just think about it, okay. I don't need an answer right now."  
  
Luke certainly didn't have an answer, well one that Nicole would like. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going to the rehearsal dinner."  
  
=================================  
  
An hour later, the dinner seemed to be going well. It turned out that Jess hadn't shown up after all. Apparently, he called Liz and said he couldn't come to the wedding because Jimmy's girlfriend Sasha was in the hospital giving birth and he had stay behind to look after her kids. Liz joked how Jess was going to have yet another sibling to look after and announced her pregnancy to everyone in the room who didn't already know.  
  
Lorelai and Sookie served as wait staff during the dinner and Lorelai kept shooting Luke victorious looks now that she had won the bet. But she noticed that Luke looked very distracted during dinner and stopped gloating. She wondered what was up. Soon she would get her answer.  
  
During dinner, TJ took it upon himself to get to know Nicole better since they were both outsiders to the Danes family. He took this opportunity to try to bond.  
  
"So, Nicole, you're a lawyer?" TJ asked.  
  
"Yes, property law mostly. But I may be getting out of it soon." She said.  
  
"Really? Are you changing careers? Liz and I have changed careers many times. But now we're both real successful. I work in construction and Liz sells her jewelry at renaissance fairs. But I also travel with her and I built her a great booth. We have the most traffic of any of the vendors."  
  
Nicole was not exactly the renaissance fair type and tried to be polite. "Sounds nice, TJ. But I'm not changing careers. Since everyone seems to be sharing good news tonight I guess I'll join in, too."  
  
Liz's jaw dropped. "Nicole, you're not pregnant too, are you?"  
  
Lorelai nearly dropped a dessert dish in TJs father's lap.  
  
Nicole shook her head. "Oh, no! My law firm is opening a Chicago office and they've asked me to run it."  
  
The table congratulated Nicole on her success but Liz shot Luke a relieved but concerned look.  
  
"So, does that mean that you and Luke are moving to Chicago? It's a great city." TJ said.  
  
"Too bad, Luke. I'll miss you." Carrie said flirtatiously while her husband looked on helplessly.  
  
"We haven't decided anything yet." Luke said firmly, clearly wanting to drop the subject.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai was relieved that Nicole wasn't pregnant. But this wasn't much better - Litchfield was bad enough but now she wanted to take Luke to Chicago?  
  
Lorelai returned to the kitchen and told Sookie the news.  
  
"He'll never go. No way." Sookie said. "Luke will never leave Stars Hollow, he couldn't even move to Litchfield, right?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Lorelai tried to relax but inside her stomach was in knots. What if he decided to move to Chicago? She thought she knew him but sometimes you could never really tell with Luke. She knew that she needed to talk to him, though.  
  
A half hour later, many of the guests had already excused themselves and left. TJ and his family headed to the motel for some rest. Nicole had decided to go her place in Litchfield so she could drop off her luggage and give Luke some time to think. Carrie's husband went to meet some of his friends for a needed drink while Liz and Carrie went off to have some girl talk.  
  
Sookie and Lorelai were in the kitchen, washing some dishes when Luke walked in. "Do you need any help?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai and Sookie eyed each other.  
  
"Sure, Luke – why don't you bring that box of clean dishes to Lorelai's jeep?" Sookie said. "And Lorelai, why don't you help, him? I'm just about done in here."  
  
Lorelai followed Luke outside, uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
"Come on, you're dying to say something." Luke prodded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lorelai said innocently.  
  
"Chicago." Luke said.  
  
"You mean the Oscar-winning movie starring the overrated Mrs. Michael Douglas?"  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"What do you want me to say, Luke? Are you going?" Lorelai asked, as she set the box into the back of her jeep.  
  
Look shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"Are you considering it?" Lorelai wondered aloud, her heart sinking.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure what to think about it. What do you think about this?" Luke asked.  
  
"Luke, I can't tell you what to do."  
  
"I'm not asking you what to do, I just want your opinion."  
  
"My honest opinion?" Lorelai sighed. "I know that I don't want you to move to Chicago, Luke."  
  
She paused, trying not to think about want SHE wanted and tried to be the supportive friend.  
  
"And you hate big cities, and you'd have to sell the diner and leave Stars Hollow, a place you've lived your entire life. But on the other hand, if you love Nicole and want to give up your life here for her, then do it. But only if you think it's worth it."  
  
Luke smiled cryptically at Lorelai. "Thanks."  
  
"Did you I help you at all with your decision?" Lorelai inquired.  
  
"Yes, I think you did."  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai wondered aloud, her heart racing.  
  
"I'll let you know after I'm sure and tell Nicole." He paused. "Hey, do you and Sookie need more help?"  
  
"Uh, no I think we can take it from here, Luke, thanks."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding, Lorelai."  
  
"Not if I see you first, Luke."  
  
TBC 


	11. The Wedding

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 11 – The Wedding  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
------------------------  
  
Liz looked at herself in the mirror, not quite believing that it was finally here - her wedding day. She was standing in the middle of Carrie's guest room in her wedding dress. She was wearing a long sleeved green silk empire-waist gown and Carrie had just put a wreath of flowers on the crown of her head.  
  
"Oh Liz, you look just like Princess Fiona!" Carrie exclaimed.  
  
"From Shrek? Day Fiona or night Fiona?" 'Cause this morning I looked like night Fiona."  
  
"Oh day Fiona of course." Carrie assured her.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it? It better not be the groom!" Carrie yelled.  
  
"It's Luke."  
  
Carrie opened the door and looked him up and down. "Well, Butch, I thought you really cleaned up good last night, but this – is it hot in here or is it just you!" She flirted, fanning herself.  
  
Luke blushed. "Uh, thanks Carrie, I'm here to see Liz."  
  
"Sure, I'll leave you two alone." She said and closed the door.  
  
Liz smiled at her brother and gave him a hug. "Carrie's right, you do certainly look handsome. Nice suit you got there."  
  
Luke pulled back and smiled at his sister. "Thanks. Uh, you look beautiful, Liz, you really do. Are you nervous?"  
  
"Well, I threw up this morning but I think it's due to morning sickness and not nerves. I'm not nervous, probably more excited than anything."  
  
"Well it's your wedding day, you should be." Luke said. "Are you ready to go to Patty's?"  
  
"Not yet, I want you to sit with me for a minute." They sat on the bed and Liz had a sober look on her face.  
  
"Luke, I want you to know how much it means to me that you're giving me away today. I know I haven't been the best sister to you over the years but you have to know that I've always appreciated what you've done for me. You've always been there to bail me out and you even took Jess in when I couldn't handle him anymore. You've been kind of like my personal superhero and I know that I'm very lucky."  
  
"Liz you don't have to..." Luke started. Liz interrupted him, "Let the bride finish!"  
  
She continued, "But now I want you to know that those days are over. I have a new hero in my life and he's gonna take care of me and I'm gonna take care of him. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I finally have what I want – a man who loves me and a new baby on the way. I just hope that someday you'll find the happiness that you're looking for. Because nobody deserves it more than you. You're the best brother in the world and I love you."  
  
Tears were streaming down Liz's face as she finished. She could've sworn that she saw a tear or two that managed to sneak out of her brother's ducts as well.  
  
"I love you, too Liz." Luke said, his voice thick with emotion as he pulled his sister into another hug. "And thanks for saying that."  
  
"You're welcome." As they pulled apart, she reached for the tissue box and handed one to Luke. "If only mom and dad could see us, I'd think they'd be proud."  
  
"I think so, too." Luke agreed, wiping his nose.  
  
Liz grabbed a few more tissues and handed them to her brother.  
  
"You better hang onto those, Luke. I think it's gonna be one of those days."  
  
=============================  
  
Miss Patty's studio was abuzz with anticipation as the string quartet began to play. The justice of the peace (a friend from the renaissance circuit) stood under the simple archway chatting with the groom.  
  
The room was filled with friends and family members, some from Stars Hollow, some from New York and the rest were some folks from the renaissance circuit. Lorelai sat with baby Davey on her lap next to Sookie and Jackson in a row near the back. Lorelai craned her neck to look for some familiar faces. Among them, she noticed Nicole sitting alone in the front row dressed in a simple flowered print dress.  
  
The quartet began to play the familiar wedding march refrain and the guests stood. First, Carrie and TJ's brother Eric appeared and walked down the aisle together followed by Mr and Mrs. Deloiuse. Finally the moment everyone waited for arrived. A glowing Liz appeared, hanging on to Luke's arm as they strolled down the aisle. Liz was looking straight ahead at the man she was going to marry.  
  
Lorelai and Sookie both noticed how proud and handsome Luke looked. Lorelai didn't recognize the suit he was wearing - it looked very stylish and expensive. Maybe Nicole had bought it for him? Lorelai mentally shook herself of any jealous thoughts and tried to focus on the ceremony itself as she watched Luke kiss his sister on the cheek and joined Nicole in the front row.  
  
Liz and TJ joined hands as the justice of the peace started the ceremony. He announced that Liz and TJ had written their own vows for the occasion.  
  
TJ began. "Liz, from the moment I met you I knew you were special. You were just crazy enough to make me sit up and notice you. We began as friends but one day I woke up and I realized that I was in love with you. And that I didn't want to spend my life with anyone but you. I'd follow you anywhere, whether it's to sell your jewelry or to raise a family. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life being the best husband I can be to you."  
  
The room audibly "awwed" and Lorelai felt her eyes fill with tears. Beside her, Sookie and Jackson held hands and looked lovingly at each other. In the front row, Nicole reached for Luke's hand and squeezed it. Luke just looked straight ahead at his sister's beaming face as she began her vows.  
  
"TJ, when I first met you I had pretty much given up on love. I had been through so many losers and was beginning to give up on that dream. But very quickly you changed my mind – you never asked anything of me, except for my time. All you did was give and it was your generosity and kindness that made me fall for you. You restored my faith in love and because of that I want to spend the rest of my life as your wife. You're my knight in shining armor and I love you."  
  
Lorelai was touched that Liz had echoed a sentiment that reminded her of Luke. She figured it was a nod to their renaissance fair connection but she couldn't help but identify with what Liz was saying. She looked over and noticed that Nicole was whispering something in Luke's ear and he seemed to be smiling. She tried again to shake her jealousy but it was no use. She hated seeing them together pretending to be the happily married couple. Or were they pretending? Lorelai wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
Liz and TJ exchanged their custom made rings and then the justice pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed and the room erupted into applause.  
  
"May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Gary Delouise," the justice of the peace announced and the happy couple turned around and walked back down the aisle as the guests showered them with confetti.  
  
======================  
  
After the ceremony, Jackson and Sookie took Davey home because he was teething and was feeling cranky. Lorelai was a bit cranky herself and didn't feel like staying. She didn't have a date to distract her and she didn't want to watch Luke and Nicole play the happy couple all afternoon. Besides she still had some things to take care of at the Inn. It could probably wait until Monday but she figured it was time to take her mind off things.  
  
She spotted Luke and Nicole talking to TJ's parents, hoping for an opening. Sure enough Nicole excused herself and headed to the bathroom, leaving Luke alone for the moment.  
  
He saw her sitting alone in the back row and headed over.  
  
Lorelai stood up and smiled. "Hey, it was a lovely ceremony. I cried."  
  
Luke looked sheepish. "I did too. I hope you brought tissues."  
  
"I always bring tissues to weddings. And nice job giving the bride away, by the way - I'd never know this was your first time."  
  
"And hopefully it'll be the last. But I have a good feeling about those two."  
  
"Yeah, me too. They're really in love. It's nice to see." Lorelai said wistfully.  
  
"Hey, are you coming to the reception? It's at the diner, you know. Burgers and fries, it's a real high class affair."  
  
"Oh, when you put it that way, Luke.....no, I really can't - I have some stuff to take care of at the Inn – we have our first guests this week. Please give TJ and Liz my regrets, okay?"  
  
Luke looked disappointed. "Sure, I'll give them the message. But you'll be missed."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they can survive without me." Lorelai said. "I'll see you, Luke."  
  
"Not if I see you first." He smiled at her and watched her leave the studio.  
  
Just then, Nicole appeared at his side. "Was that Lorelai?" She asked.  
  
Luke turned to her, a bit startled; he always seemed to forget about Nicole when he was talking to Lorelai. "Yeah, she can't stay for the reception. She was just giving her regrets."  
  
"Well, we can survive without her. Let's go." Nicole said, linking her arm in Luke's.  
  
===============  
  
Later that afternoon, the reception waned and TJ and Liz had gone to get ready for their trip to Dollywood. Luke went upstairs to change out of his fancy suit and found Nicole sitting on his couch.  
  
"Nicole, there you are, I wondered where you were." He said, loosening his tie.  
  
"Well, I wanted some peace and quiet and I really couldn't get it with all of those renaissance freaks downstairs."  
  
Luke chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean....so you were thinking about Chicago?"  
  
"Yes, and I've made a decision. I'm going to take the job. Like I said yesterday it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."  
  
"And you're sure about this?" Luke asked. "What if....you wind up going there alone?"  
  
Nicole stared at him. "What are you saying Luke?"  
  
Luke sighed and sat down next to her. "Nicole, I can't move to Chicago."  
  
"What do you mean, you can't? Why not?" Nicole demanded.  
  
"Nicole, please try to understand. My life is here in Stars Hollow, the diner, the people. I've lived here my whole life and as much as I complain about this crazy town, I don't want to live anywhere else."  
  
"But you've never lived anywhere else. Wouldn't it be nice to try something new? Chicago is a great city, there's so much opportunity there. You could really succeed there, if you tried."  
  
"But I don't want to, Nicole. I like my life here and I don't want to move. I'm sorry."  
  
"You know, it's funny. I was listening to TJ's vows today to Liz and he said something that stayed with me. He said that he'd follow her anywhere because he loved her. Why can't we be like that?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "I don't know. We're not TJ and Liz."  
  
"No, we aren't. But I think I know of someone you would follow anywhere." Nicole stated. Luke's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh Luke, don't play innocent with me. I'm talking about Lorelai. I saw the way you were watching her today after the ceremony. I always seem to be interrupting some private moment between you too. And I saw how disappointed you were when I asked you to spend my birthday with me when you'd rather go to her party."  
  
"But I'm spending your birthday with you, Nicole aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but under protest. You know what? You should go to that party – you don't have to go with me to the spa."  
  
"But we agreed, Nicole. I don't understand."  
  
"Luke, let's lay out the facts here. I want to go to Chicago and you want to stay here. You love another woman and well...I'm just playing the fool...which leads to the only logical conclusion... I think we need to officially separate and follow through with the divorce."  
  
Luke was dumbstruck. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I'm serious. I thought we were getting on the right track right before I left for Chicago, but today at the wedding it all made sense. Listening to your sister and TJ commit their lives together made me see how hollow our own vows really are."  
  
Luke nodded, relieved. "You're right, Nicole. I thought the same thing when I was listening to the ceremony. I'm glad I wasn't the only one."  
  
They sat there in silence, just letting the truth sink in. For once they weren't playing games or pretending. It was all out in the open and Luke was relieved until he heard Nicole sniffling.  
  
He turned to her and saw tears streaming down her face, the truth hit hard and it hurt.  
  
Luke reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue that Liz had given him earlier.  
  
"It's clean." He said.  
  
She chuckled at his chivalry and wiped her eyes. "I think I better get going, Luke. I'll have my lawyers set up a meeting with your lawyer, before I go back to Chicago."  
  
Luke nodded. "Sure." He stood up and walked Nicole to the door. She looked up at him, wanting to hate him but she couldn't. She kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
TBC 


	12. Dolly's boobs or whatever

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 12 – Dolly's boobs or whatever  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
--------------------------  
  
About an hour later, Liz came into the diner to say goodbye. Luke wasn't downstairs so she went upstairs to the apartment and knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open."  
  
"Hey, Luke, TJ and I are just about to hit the road...."  
  
The sight of her brother sitting on the couch with a six-pack on the coffee table in front of him and still dressed in his fancy wedding clothes stopped her.  
  
"What happened?" Liz asked, standing over the couch.  
  
He looked over at her. "What makes you think something happened?"  
  
Liz sat down beside him and gave him a concerned look. "Well, I know you absolutely hate getting dressed up and you would've been back in your flannel by now. And what's with the drinking alone?"  
  
"You want a beer?" He drunkenly said, handing her a bottle.  
  
Liz patted her stomach. "Um, normally I would join you but I have a growing baby inside of me that wouldn't appreciate mommy drinking."  
  
"Oops, sorry, I forgot." Luke said, continuing to sip from his bottle.  
  
"Luke, what's wrong? Did something happen with Nicole?" Liz asked.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well, Carrie told me that she saw her heading towards her car earlier and said she looked upset. Tell me what happened."  
  
Luke sighed. "Well, it seems that you are no longer the big loser of the Danes family. That title has now been officially transferred to me."  
  
"Luke, what are you talking about, you're not a loser." Liz assured him.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Then who is the one who's got a brand new marriage and kid on the way, while the other one's not so brand new marriage is officially down the toilet?"  
  
"I'm guessing that the former is me and the latter is you?" Liz replied.  
  
"Bingo, you win the prize. Not sure what it is yet...." Luke trailed off.  
  
Liz touched his arm. "Luke put down the beer, please. What are you saying – are you and Nicole finished?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Luke said. "Well you should be happy, Liz – you've been wanting this marriage to be over, now it's over."  
  
"Only because you were miserable, Luke. Nicole wasn't the right woman for you. And the whole moving to Chicago thing would've never worked – you hate big cities. I mean every time you came to see me in New York, you never stopped complaining about the noise and the pollution."  
  
"I know that, Liz. But do I look happy now that she's gone?"  
  
"No, you don't. But it's understandable that you'd be upset, Luke. I mean, you tried to make it work but it didn't. I'm sure this is very painful for you even if you didn't love her..."  
  
"How do you know that? How do you know that I didn't love Nicole?" Luke raised his voice.  
  
"I don't know that. Maybe you did in your own way. But she's not the love of your life, we both know that."  
  
"I guess she wasn't." Luke sighed. "But at least with her I wasn't alone. Now I'm alone again – just a big loser."  
  
"Luke, you're not a loser. Don't you remember my speech to you this morning? It wasn't just some I'm-getting-married, let's-be-sentimental crap. I meant every word. You're my hero, Luke and I would swear that you're Lorelai's hero, too. She loves you."  
  
"Yeah, right. What makes you think that she would want me now? I'm damaged goods, I'm not good enough for her."  
  
"Oh, that is such bullshit and you know it. We're all damaged in some way - but the right person can change all that. I'm living proof of that."  
  
Luke looked at his sister's earnest face. He wanted to believe her, he truly did. But the pain of his failure was too fresh and the alcohol was feeding his insecurities. He also didn't want to take up any more of her time. She was about to start her new life and he didn't want to bring her down with him.  
  
"Liz, I appreciate your concern. But I think you should get going – I'm sure TJ is waiting for you."  
  
Liz smiled. "Yeah, he is. I should go. But I'm worried about you."  
  
Luke shook his head. "Don't be. I'll be okay. You go have fun visiting Dolly's boobs or whatever it is you're doing."  
  
"Dollywood, it's a theme park. I'll be sure to send you a postcard and tell you all about it."  
  
Liz stood up and so did Luke, a bit unsteadily.  
  
"I think it's time to put away the beers. Why don't you take a few days away from the diner, go fishing or do whatever it is you do when you're stressed out? Go clear your head, it'll do you good."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Luke agreed as Liz pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Everything will be okay. Just give it some time."  
  
"I'll try." He said. "Oh, and congratulations."  
  
"Thanks, Luke. Talk to you soon." Liz smiled and headed out the door.  
  
=========  
  
Lorelai awoke the next morning and opened her front door to get the Sunday paper. Next to the paper was a big box on her doorstep. She lugged the box inside and opened it – it was filled with jars of premium Colombian coffee. She smiled and opened the note that was attached to the box.  
  
"Lorelai –  
  
I didn't forget about our bet – here's at least a week's worth of free coffee, your favorite kind. I apologize in advance but I won't be able to make it for you in person, so I hope your coffee maker is up to the task.  
  
I've closed the diner for a few days – just needed to get away and clear my head. When I return, I'll tell you all about it but in the meantime I just need some peace and quiet. Good luck with the Dragonfly opening – I'm sure you'll do great.  
  
Luke"  
  
TBC 


	13. The waiting

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 13 – The Waiting  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
===========  
  
After rereading the note several times, Lorelai pick up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered the phone.  
  
"Jackson? I'm sorry to wake you, is Sookie there?"  
  
"Yeah, she's just waking up. We were up all night with Davey's teething."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You guys should really try tea tree oil – I used it when Rory was teething. It helps numb the pain."  
  
"Thanks, we'll try it. Here's Sookie."  
  
"Hey, Lorelai. What's going on?" Sookie said groggily.  
  
"Luke's gone." Lorelai said.  
  
"What do you mean gone, he didn't go to Chicago, did he?" Sookie was immediately awake.  
  
"No, not Chicago, at least I don't think so. He left a box of coffee beans on my doorstep and a note saying he needed to go clear his head. Here, I'll read it to you."  
  
Lorelai read her the note. "So what do you think? I've been trying to parse it for subtext but I'm not getting very far."  
  
"Well, it definitely sounds like he's gone somewhere alone. It sounds like he's split with Nicole and needed to get away from the prying eyes of the town for a few days."  
  
"You really think it's splitsville with Nicole?" Lorelai asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, I went to Carrie's last night hoping to say goodbye to Liz before she went on her honeymoon but she and TJ had already left. I'm not sure if she's the most reliable source but Carrie mentioned that she saw Nicole leaving Luke's after the reception and she looked pretty upset."  
  
"Oh I don't know, Sookie, maybe they just had another fight." Lorelai paused. "Ooh, I hate this - why is Luke so damn secretive? Now I have to wait until he returns to find out the whole story."  
  
"I guess you'll have to wait. But don't worry, I have a feeling that when Luke gets back, things are going to be much better. Just wait and see."  
  
"Yeah, like I have a choice?" Lorelai sighed. "Well, I'll let you and Jackson go. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
"And hopefully Davey will sleep through the night so I can be awake this week. I better go get that tea tree oil that you keep bugging me about."  
  
===============  
  
Later that week somewhere in upstate New York, Luke sat in a boat in a lake by his cabin retreat with a fishing pole in his hands. There wasn't a soul around except for the sound of wild bird mating calls. It was a beautiful spring day and Luke took a deep breath and tried to relax. There were no townies to annoy him, no burgers to flip and no sister around to nag him about his love life.  
  
He hadn't gone on a solitary fishing trip since his big fight with Lorelai two years ago. He was sure when he came up here that time (after putting Jess on a bus back to his mom) that his friendship with Lorelai was history. He remembered almost hating her for the way she blamed him for Rory's car accident when he was only trying to do the best for his family.  
  
How times change, he thought. Their friendship now seemed to be stronger than ever. He was pretty sure that she loved him, at least as a friend, even though she had never told him as much. But did she really want more than that? Maybe what Liz said was true, that she really did love him. He remembered their argument in the church the night they broke the bells.  
  
He had asked her why she didn't want him to move but she never got the chance to respond. The night of the rehearsal dinner, she told him again that she didn't want him to move, this time to Chicago. That's what did it for him, he was going to stay because Lorelai wanted him to.  
  
He thought back to Nicole's words of the day they split up. That she wished that they were like TJ and Liz, because TJ would follow her anywhere. The old cliché was true – home is where the heart is. If Lorelai asked him to move with her somewhere, he would probably do it.  
  
Luke continued to reflect on their relationship as he wiled away the hours in the row boat. He had only managed to catch a fish or two in the hours he was out here, but he really wasn't concentrating on fishing – he just sat there with his pole and if he felt something tugging at it then he would try to reel it in.  
  
He chuckled, remembering the winter day last year when he tried to teach Lorelai how to fish in a pool in her front yard. She named all of the fish and made cooing sounds at them. He was amazed at how silly and child-like she could be.  
  
He remembered feeling like a fool, standing there teaching her how to fish for her date with...what was his name? He thought she was never going to see him in a different light and began to give up. Coincidentally, it was around this time that Nicole walked into the diner and into his life.  
  
He had initially asked her out almost on a dare. Jess had been goading him about his monkish lifestyle and he was tired of waiting for Lorelai. Nicole was a challenge – an elegant lawyer with refined tastes and not exactly his type. But he was attracted to her and she seemed like a nice woman. But most of all, he liked that she mentioned her father the first time he met her. If she was close to her father, they already had something in common.  
  
On the surface, they had nothing in common but they were both hard working, valued their families and shared a quiet, dry sense of humor. As they spent more time together, Luke realized that he could do this. He could have a nice, pleasant adult relationship with this woman. She made him feel less lonely. And he kind of liked having a woman in his life to gauge Lorelai's reaction. He found himself looking for some kind of sign whenever he mentioned her. But early on in the relationship, he couldn't tell if her teasing was jealousy or just Lorelai being Lorelai.  
  
Before he knew it he was taking Nicole away on an Alaskan cruise. He thought he saw a real green-eyed flash when Lorelai warned him. A cruise was serious, a commitment, she said. But Lorelai seemed oblivious to the fact that he was still waiting for her. So he went away with Nicole and somehow found himself married.  
  
Luke reflected that they got it right the first time when they agreed to divorce. He should've turned her down that night she came into the diner asking him to reconsider. But he was lonely again and missed her companionship. He didn't realize he was walking into a trap.  
  
Maybe it wasn't intentional on Nicole's part, but the rules had changed. They had no outward trappings of marriage such as joint tax returns or rings, but slowly she was trying to build a life with him – first with the townhouse in Litchfield and then the job offer in Chicago.  
  
Luke tried to play along but every day felt more conflicted. Meanwhile his friendship with Lorelai got stronger. They broke into the church to break the bells. Then she nursed his drunk induced cut after Jess had layed into him, yet again and he gave her Liz's earrings as a thank you. It seemed to culminate in the event Lorelai had jokingly christened "The Meltdown in the Park."  
  
After confessing the need for a partner in her life, she broke down in his arms, feeling overwhelmed by the pressures of the inn. She felt like a failure and he wanted nothing more than to comfort and reassure that she was anything but. And in the following days, he wrote her the check which she gratefully accepted. Then she called him her knight in shining armor and gave him a rose.  
  
She had given him flowers before, a lone daisy from her engagement drama or her annual Thanksgiving bouquet. But the rose was special – a red rose symbolized romantic love. He put it in a glass of water until the petals fell off. He swore the next time he saw her he would be the one to bring roses. Luke sighed and realized how much he missed her. His Lorelai. He wondered if she missed him, too.  
  
He looked at his watch and realized that the time hadn't changed since the last time he checked it. Damn, figures his watch battery would die when he was out in the middle of nowhere. It was the only link Luke had to the modern world besides a solar operated radio he kept in the cabin. Luke was beginning to forget what day of the week it was. His watch said Thursday and he was pretty sure it was Friday, or was it Saturday?  
  
If it was Saturday, it was the day of Lorelai's opening party (and Nicole's birthday). He absently wondered if she ever made it to that spa. He wanted to make it back to Stars Hollow for the party and surprise her but now he wondered if he was missing it. Luke picked up the oars and rowed back to the shore of the lake.  
  
He ran into the cabin and turned on the radio, frantically looking for a news station. He finally found a faint one coming from New York City, 1010 WINS. He impatiently listened to the news stories until the announcer finally gave the date and time. It was two-thirty on Saturday, May 8th.  
  
TBC 


	14. h’ordurves and an amuse bouche

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 14 - h'ordurves and an amuse bouche  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
==========  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch, it was two-thirty. All the guests had arrived at the Dragonfly for its grand opening party. Everyone who mattered was there – Sookie and Jackson, Rory, Richard and Emily, most of Tom's crew, Dean and Lindsey, Michel, various friends and townies.  
  
Even Taylor showed up, telling anyone who would listen that if he hadn't given Lorelai her permits, the Dragonfly wouldn't be having its party today. Lorelai was not going to let Taylor's priggishness spoil her day and just smiled and thanked him for coming.  
  
But in the back of her mind, there was one person missing who mattered most. Where was he? If he had broken up with his wife, he certainly wasn't celebrating her birthday. He had been gone almost a week and his head should've been cleared by now. Lorelai wasn't sure if she should be worried or pissed off.  
  
Sookie noticed her anxiousness and pulled her aside. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"He's not coming, is he?" Lorelai said what she was dreading aloud.  
  
"I don't think so. He would've been here by now if he were. Luke's not the kind to come fashionably late."  
  
"Or unfashionably late. Although there was Rory's sixteenth birthday party - remember when he was late but he brought ice? Maybe he's getting ice."  
  
"Maybe." Sookie sighed. "Oh honey, don't let this get you down. This is our day, remember? Let's go mingle. Shel's here, why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
"The poultry guy? Oh Sookie...."  
  
=============  
  
Luke was driving at the speed limit across Route 84, heading back to Stars Hollow. He kept listening to the radio, trying to keep track of the time. It was now almost five and he was sure that the party would be wrapping up by now. Even if he kept at the speed limit he wouldn't make it back until nearly six. He gave up on trying to make the party.  
  
Luke's stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn't eaten since this morning. He decided to pull over at the next rest stop. He had just crossed the state line and decided to stop at a diner in Danbury. He had been at this diner a few times before - it reminded him of his own place.  
  
He sat at a small booth by the window and ordered a grilled chicken salad. He looked out the window and watched an elderly lady selling flowers on the corner. She looked like a kind woman, and reminded him a bit of Fran Weston.  
  
After finishing his dinner and he paid the check, Luke approached the woman.  
  
"How much for a dozen roses?"  
  
The woman looked up at him quizzically. "I'm sorry young man, I'm a bit deaf, can you speak up?"  
  
"I'd like a dozen roses, please. How much?" He almost shouted.  
  
"A dozen roses, I heard you. That'll be six dollars."  
  
The woman carefully wrapped the roses up for Luke and handed them to him. He couldn't resist putting them under his nose.  
  
"Oh, that's my best bunch. I'm assuming those are for someone special?"  
  
Luke nodded and smiled. "Yes, they are. Thank you."  
  
He headed back to his truck and laid the roses on the passenger seat. He turned on the radio and drove another half-hour until he reached the Stars Hollow exit. He drove through the center of town, passed the diner and drove straight to the Dragonfly.  
  
==============================  
  
Sookie, Michel and Lorelai looked around at the post-party mess in the main room of the Dragonfly.  
  
Rory had just grabbed her jacket and was ready to leave. "Mom, you know I'd love to help you clean up but I have finals this week and I'm behind on my reading."  
  
Lorelai hugged her daughter. "That's okay. Your job is to be the brilliant Yale student and ace your finals and it's my job to clean up after our workmen and the town slobs. Call me if you need to take a break from all that studying."  
  
Rory waved goodbye to Sookie and Michel and was out the door.  
  
"Oh, why didn't we hire a caterer for this party? Now I have to ruin my new Helmut Lang suit having to clean up after Tom's sloppy crew who can't tell the difference between h'ordurves and an amuse bouche." Michel whined.  
  
"Michel, you are looking at the caterers. If we had hired a catering crew, we wouldn't have been able to open this week because we would've run out of money. How many times do I have to explain this to you?" Lorelai said, exasperatedly.  
  
"I know that, but I love to complain. You know that, don't you?" Michel teased.  
  
"Sorry, Michel. I didn't mean to snap at you. But if you don't want to ruin your suit, that's fine. Sookie and I will clean up and you can go home."  
  
"No, that's okay. I will stay for a little while."  
  
The three began to gather plates and glasses and brought them into the kitchen. Once that was done, Lorelai picked up a broom and began to sweep the floor.  
  
"Do you need any help?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Lorelai was startled and turned around to find Luke standing in the doorway, carrying a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Help? No, I'm just about done here." She paused, relieved to see him and hoping that the roses were not for Nicole.  
  
"But I could've used you around here earlier. Remember Shel, the poultry guy? He was at the party and I told him I was still taken but since you weren't around, he wasn't deterred from asking me out."  
  
"Did you accept?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, I turned him down. But it was a close call - he offered to give us a deep discount on some Cornish game hens."  
  
Luke walked into the main room. "Well, I'm glad you turned him down. I would feel pretty foolish giving these to you if you were after someone else." He handed her the roses.  
  
Lorelai inhaled the sweet scent of the roses. "Oh, these are beautiful, Luke. Thank you! Where did you get them?"  
  
"An old lady who reminded me of Fran Weston was selling them in Danbury."  
  
"What were you doing in Danbury? You surely weren't at the mall."  
  
"No malls for me. I stopped there on the way back from my cabin. I went fishing."  
  
"I figured as much. You went away to play mountain man for a few days, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I needed it. You got my note, right?"  
  
"You mean the cryptic 'I need to clear my head' note that you left with the coffee beans? Oh yeah, I got it all right." Lorelai said, slightly peeved.  
  
"Lorelai, I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't explain it all in a note. I wanted to tell you in person."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Let me go into the kitchen and put these in water. Why don't you go outside and wait on the porch for me and then we can talk?"  
  
Lorelai went into the kitchen, where Sookie was putting away the leftover food.  
  
"Ooh, pretty roses. Where did you get them?"  
  
"Luke." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"He's here?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Yeah, he just walked in carrying these. He bought them in Danbury."  
  
"What was he doing in Danbury?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Sookie, I don't have time to explain right now. Luke's waiting on the porch for me and we're about to have what I think may be 'the discussion.' Can you put these in water for me, please?"  
  
Sookie got a vase and filled it with water. "I'll take care of it. This is so exciting. Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai took a deep breath and walked back to the front room and out the door.  
  
TBC 


	15. The happy dance

Title: A Wedding Story, Chapter 15 – The happy dance  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late Fourth Season  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: His sister's impending wedding leads Luke to make some decisions about his own life. SPOILER WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
===============  
  
Lorelai walked out on the porch and found Luke sitting on the wicker bench. He seemed a little nervous but he smiled when he saw her return to him. She approached the bench and sat down.  
  
"Sookie's putting the roses in a vase for me. She's in the kitchen cleaning up."  
  
"So, how was the party?"  
  
"Well, Taylor was a pain in the ass as usual, Kirk hit me up for a job and Shel hit on me. But the food was delicious and it was great to have all these people around congratulating us and wishing us luck. And believe it or not, my parents didn't have one single negative thing to say. In fact, it was just the opposite – they said they were both very proud of me. You could've knocked me over with a feather."  
  
"Well, they should be proud of you. You worked really hard to make this a reality. I'm sorry I missed it, Lorelai."  
  
"It's okay, Luke. So, I'm assuming that since you were coming back from your cabin that you weren't off somewhere with Nicole celebrating her birthday?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "No, I haven't seen Nicole since last weekend. We're getting a divorce."  
  
Lorelai was relieved. "For real this time?"  
  
"For real. She's gonna take that job offer in Chicago. I told her that I couldn't go with her, so the only logical thing to do was split up."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, logical." She reached over and put her hand over his in a gesture of comfort. "Luke, I'm sorry about you and Nicole."  
  
In truth, she wasn't sorry at all to hear this, but doing the happy dance in front of Luke right now wouldn't be appropriate. And she was so used to playing the role of the supportive friend that she didn't know what else to do. She figured somewhere inside he must be in pain.  
  
Luke felt her hand touching his and turned his hand over so their palms were facing each other. He entwined his fingers with hers and they both instinctively closed their fingers until they were holding hands. It felt like second nature to both.  
  
He looked at her concerned face and spoke. "Thanks, Lorelai. I realize now that Nicole and I should've gone through with it months ago, when we returned from our ill-fated cruise. I should've said no to her when she wanted to start dating again. You were right when you questioned me about it. You were also right when you told me that I hadn't moved in with her."  
  
"So I was right being a judgmental nudge?" She chuckled. "Some people have to learn the hard way, huh?"  
  
Luke sighed. "The hard way is right. But I guess it was worth it, in a way."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke let go of her hand and got up from the bench. He took off his baseball cap and ran a hand through his hair and replaced it the cap. Lorelai could tell he was gearing up for a patented Luke Danes full on rant.  
  
"Lorelai, when I was up at my cabin, I did a lot of thinking. Maybe I'm having a mid-life crisis or something but I realized that Jess was right - I do spend a lot of time trying to fix other people's problems and haven't spent a lot of time looking at my own. Seeing my sister finally get her life together was a real wake up call for me, too. For the longest time, I was the good one and Liz was the screw-up. But I began to wonder if it's not the other way around."  
  
"Luke, you're not a screw up." Lorelai interrupted him.  
  
Luke put up his hand. "Let me finish, please. Maybe I'm not a complete screw-up but I definitely screwed up big time with Nicole. But ending my marriage was only the first step I needed to take to fix what's wrong. Even then though, she was the one who said that we should divorce." He took a breath.  
  
"I'm tired of sitting around and waiting for things to happen. I need to be the one who's in charge of my life and where I want it to go." Luke returned to the couch and sat facing Lorelai.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, hoping, wondering if this was the moment she was waiting for.  
  
Luke took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Lorelai, do you remember when you told me that you wanted the whole package and I told you that you'd get it someday?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, her heart pounding.  
  
"What I didn't say that night was that I wanted to be the one to give it to you. But I wasn't ready to tell you that, I was afraid of ruining our friendship. But I realized that I can't spend the rest of my life wondering 'what if.' I need you to know how I feel about you and I want to know how you feel about me."  
  
Lorelai's eyes filled with tears upon hearing Luke's confession. He wanted to give HER the whole package. She was hoping he would say at least that he liked her and wanted to take her out, but the whole package?  
  
Luke watched the tears falling from her eyes, wanting to wipe them away but he couldn't tell if she was happy, sad or just overwhelmed.  
  
"Lorelai, please say something." Luke said anxiously. "Usually I can't get you to shut up."  
  
Lorelai chuckled and wiped away some of her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm speechless, Luke. I just wasn't expecting all of this."  
  
"What were you expecting?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been waiting all week to talk to you, practically dying of curiosity over what happened that made you hightail it out of here. I figured that something must've gone bad with Nicole but I wasn't sure just exactly what. And then you didn't come to the party but you just show up here with a dozen roses, tell me you're divorcing and throw in a confession of love for good measure? It's a little much for a girl to take in all at once, especially since this has been a pretty emotional day already."  
  
"Bad timing, huh?" Luke asked, preparing himself to be let down.  
  
"Luke, there's never a good or bad time to tell someone how you feel. Sometimes you just have to just do it." She paused and had an idea how to tell Luke just how she felt.  
  
"Remember that toast that I wanted to give you today at the party? I don't have any more champagne or remember exactly what I wrote so I'm just gonna wing it."  
  
Lorelai raised her hand in the air as if she were holding a champagne glass.  
  
Luke gave her a confused look. "What's with the hand?"  
  
"I'm giving you a toast, just use your imagination."  
  
"Your arm is gonna get tired like that, Lorelai."  
  
"This is my toast, just shut up and let me embarrass you, okay?"  
  
Luke already felt embarrassed, wondering where she was taking this. "Okay, toast away."  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath. "Dear guests, I want to make a toast to someone. He gets easily embarrassed but I don't care because it should be known to everyone just how great he is. Two and half years ago, I told him that I was ready to start making my dream of owning an inn a reality. When I asked him if I could hack it as a business owner, he replied that I could hack anything. He also offered to help me out, being the entrepreneurial type himself. And being me, I took him up on that help many times. And whenever I started to freak out, he told me that I could do it. So I kept doing it."  
  
Lorelai paused and put down her arm. "You're right, this hurts." She said, rubbing her upper arm. "Where was I?"  
  
"You kept doing it." Luke said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Right, so I kept doing it. And then one night not long ago, I hit a wall. I started to think that I couldn't do this and was running out of money. I thought I was a failure. Well, he listened to me and comforted me and told me I wasn't a failure. He helped restore my faith in myself. And not only that, he wrote me a big fat check so I could continue to pay the crew who were working night and day to get this place open on time. I owe him so much; he's always been there for me and has always given his time and his friendship, not just the Inn but with everything else in my life."  
  
Lorelai felt her eyes fill with tears again. "For a long time, I didn't realize just how much he meant to me. But I've always needed him in my life and recently I started to understand that need. It's friendship but it's so much deeper. It's love. Real love and it's been right in front of me for years. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to figure it out. So here's my toast to you Luke Danes, my knight in shining armor. For all you have given me in the past, and what I hope I can give you in the future. Cheers."  
  
Luke stared at Lorelai, now he was speechless. He reached out and cupped the side of Lorelai's face with his right hand, gently wiping away her tears.  
  
"Haven't you done enough crying today?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I know it freaks you out." She reached up and stroked the hand that was cupping her face. She pulled it down and entwined her fingers with his. He reached over and took her free hand in his.  
  
"So that was your big toast? I'm glad you gave it to me privately. I think I would've been pretty embarrassed to hear you say all that in front of everyone."  
  
"Luke, even if I had given that speech in front of everyone, I would've left out the last part. That was something I would save for in private."  
  
"Is there anything else you want to tell me in private?" Luke smiled.  
  
"Yes." Lorelai leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Luke replied, not quite believing that he could finally tell her.  
  
Lorelai pulled back and just looked in his eyes. Among the intense blue of his gaze she saw so many emotions, but mostly she saw his adoration and need for her.  
  
"We haven't kissed yet, have we Luke?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"What are we waiting for?"  
  
Holding her hands in his, Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai for the first time. He gently brushed his lips against hers and she brushed hers against his. They took their time, savoring this contact at last. When neither could take the anticipation anymore, they let go of each others hands.  
  
Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and he took her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. They kept at it for several more seconds until they thought they heard something, it sounded like squealing or someone clapping.  
  
Lorelai pulled away from Luke and turned around, looking where the sound was coming from. Sookie and Michel were watching them from the front window, applauding them. She shot them a look while Luke turned crimson.  
  
Lorelai walked into the inn and Luke followed. "Have you two been watching us the whole time?"  
  
Sookie shook her head. "No, we just heard from the toast onward. I'm sorry but we couldn't resist, do you know how long we've been waiting for the two of you to come to your senses?"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Sookie. I didn't even know that she liked the flannel man until you told me that she turned down the poultry guy." Michel pouted. "But it's nice to see young love, or even not so young love."  
  
"I'm glad you're both happy for us, but it would be nice to have some privacy." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, we have a vacant room upstairs." Michel suggested. "It's cozy and has a romantic view."  
  
Luke's face turned even darker. "Thanks, but we'll take a rain check. Uh, Lorelai, I think I should get going."  
  
Luke turned and walked out to his truck. Lorelai shot Michel a look and ran after him.  
  
"Luke, wait. Please don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad. Just embarrassed."  
  
"Well, since you've practically turned purple I figured that out. Sookie and Michel meant well, they really do. And no matter where we go from now on, the town will be watching us. You might as well get used to it."  
  
"Lorelai, the town has been watching Bachelor Butch for years. It's something I'll never get used to."  
  
"Bachelor Butch?" Lorelai chuckled. "Is that your idea for a new reality show? It's got a nice ring to it. I could help you come up with a catchphrase like "you're fired!"  
  
"Lorelai, this isn't a joke or some stupid reality show. This is our lives."  
  
"I know that. But you need to have a sense of humor about this. It's the only way we're going to deal with living in a fishbowl. And since you have no plans to move to a big city like Chicago, you're gonna have to deal."  
  
Luke sighed. "You're right. But when I take you on our first date, can we go somewhere outside of Stars Hollow?"  
  
"First date? Luke, you hate dating."  
  
"I do, but maybe it's because I wasn't dating the right person."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't you take me to Danbury? Then you could introduce me to the Fran look alike and her flower stand?"  
  
Luke grinned. "That's a good idea. I wish I'd thought of it."  
  
"Well, that's why you need me around. I'm free tomorrow afternoon – how about you?"  
  
"Well, I have to get the diner up and running again tomorrow, but if I can get someone to cover for me in the afternoon, we're on."  
  
"So I'll let you go, just give me a call and let me know."  
  
Luke leaned down and gave her a kiss before getting into his truck.  
  
Lorelai waved and watched him drive away and then looked at the Dragonfly. Her dreams had finally become reality.  
  
It was the right time to indulge in the happy dance.  
  
The End 


End file.
